


I Am Quiet No Longer - Mibba

by tilliwokeupnexttoyou



Category: Jackass, Viva La Bam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilliwokeupnexttoyou/pseuds/tilliwokeupnexttoyou





	1. Chapter 1

  
[](http://www.mibba.com/)  


  
Not registered?  
[Create an account](http://www.mibba.com/Account/Create/)  


 

Username or Email

 

Password

 

Remember me

[Forgotten password](http://www.mibba.com/Account/Password/)

  * [Homepage](http://www.mibba.com/)
  * [Stories](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/)
  * [Poems](http://www.mibba.com/Poems/)
  * [Magazine](http://www.mibba.com/Magazine/)
  * [Articles](http://www.mibba.com/Articles/)
  * [Reviews](http://www.mibba.com/Reviews/)
  * [Tutorials](http://www.mibba.com/Tutorials/)
  * [Books](http://www.mibba.com/Books/)
  * [Members](http://www.mibba.com/Members/)
  * [Blogs](http://www.mibba.com/Blogs/)
  * [Forums](http://www.mibba.com/Forums/)



  * [Read](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/)
  * [Info](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Info/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/)
  * [Comments66](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Comments/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/)
  * [Recommendations4](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Recommendations/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/)
  * [Author [BrytonBeach]](http://www.mibba.com/Member/49652/)



$(document).ready(function()  
{  
var tabLinkHeight = $('#tabs a:first').outerHeight();

if ($('#tabs').height() > tabLinkHeight*1.5)  
{  
$more = $('<div class="up"></div>');

$('#tabs ul').append('<li class="more"><span>...</span></li>');  
$('#tabs li.more').append($more);

$('#tabs .more span').click(function()  
{  
$more.toggle();  
});  
}

var i = 0;

while ($('#tabs').height() > tabLinkHeight*1.5 && ++i < 20)  
{  
$last = $('#tabs li').not('.more').last();

$more.prepend($('a', $last));

$last.remove();  
}  
});

  
[Homepage](http://www.mibba.com/)  
›  
[Stories](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/)  
›  
I Am Quiet No Longer  


 

[+](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/AdvancedSearch/)  


  
[Submit a story](http://www.mibba.com/My/Stories/Story/)  


# I Am Quiet No Longer

  
Jasmine lived a relatively normal life as a 23 year old living in Pennsylvania, working to support her education, until she meets the infamous Bam Margera and his crew. As she gets to know the cKy crew, can she return back to reality, or will she become too accustomed to the privileges and people that came along with Bam's wealth? 

  1. [Meeting The Boys.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/1/)
  2. [Dinner At Bam Castle.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/2/)
  3. [Such Great Friends.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/3/)
  4. [Strange Greetings.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/4/)
  5. [Hangovers.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/5/)
  6. [Wardrobe Malfunctions.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/6/)
  7. [Viva La Bam On The River.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/7/)
  8. [Saturday Night.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/8/)
  9. [Another Party Scene.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/9/)
  10. [Near Death Experience.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/10/)
  11. [A Girls Night In.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/11/)
  12. [Morning Decisions.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/12/)
  13. [Into Your Icy Blue Eyes.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/13/)
  14. [Painting Promises.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/14/)
  15. [A Secret Mission.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/15/)
  16. [A New Morning Routine.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/16/)
  17. [Viva La Brazil](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/17/)
  18. [Hide and Seek in Brazil](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/18/)
  19. [Wet Dreams.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/19/)
  20. [Trifling in Brazil.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/20/)
  21. [Kisses and Kittens.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/21/)
  22. [New Friends and Hurt Feelings.](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/22/)
  23. [Rebellious Princess Trope](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/60357/I-Am-Quiet-No-Longer/23/)




	2. Dinner At Bam Castle

They all sat down and began talking.

"So Jasmine do you live near West Chester?" Bam asked.

Jasmine shrugged, "About 10 minutes away, yeah."

Dico began to jump up and down, "Jasmine can come visit Castle Bam, can't she Bam-Bam?"

Jasmine couldn't help but smile, thinking he was just like a child...On crack.

"Dico, my friend, what if I'm a psycho, and I break into Castle Bam and steal all of the peanut butter?" Jasmine asked.

The guys all fell silent, until Dunn spoke up, "She'll fit in perfect," he said.

"Yeah, she's almost as weird as Dico," Bam agreed.

Jasmine giggled, "Okay, I have got to go, my auntie will eat my soul if I don't get home in time for dinner."

"She'll....do what?" Novak asked, confused.

"Eat my soul," Jasmine said simply, attempting to get up, but with a groan Jasmine fell back onto her back side.

"Ah, my butt," Jasmine complained.

The guys all laughed at her, "Ha ha! You fell on your ass!"

Jasmine glared at them all, "I hate you guys."

Raab took her hand, and helped her up. He took her skateboard away from her, leaving Jasmine was left empty handed.

"Um, I really want to carry something...I feel useless now." She said uncomfortably.

Raab laughed, "How about you and your pretty self just follow us."

Jasmine glared at him and tried to steal the board from him, but failed miserably.

As they walked Jasmine realized that they weren't heading toward her car, "Hey, where are we going?"

Bam laughed, "I knew she would ask that eventually, but I didn't think she was that slow."

"Hey!" Jasmine said, insulted.

Bam laughed, "You're coming to dinner with us," he said as he put the rest of Jasmine's stuff in the car.

"What?"

Jasmine was forced in the Hummer and they began to drive toward Castle Bam,

"This is kidnapping! Except...not." Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

The guys ignored her and Dunn asked, "You can't call her and cancel?"

Jasmine sighed, "I can...but she'll be sad...I'm the only person she really ever talks to," she said getting out her cell phone and dialing her aunt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my favorite auntie," Jasmine said.

"Put her on speaker phone," Bam said, smirking.

Jasmine sighed 'I'm going to regret this' she thought, as she pressed the speaker phone button.

"I'm good, you?" Jasmine's aunt said.

"I'm pretty good, but um, Auntie Gina do you mind if...I..um-"

"You skip out on dinner? Nah, its cool, go ahead, but do you mind if I ask who I'm being replaced with?" Aunt Gina's voice said through phone.

Jasmine laughed, "Just a couple of losers."

"HEY!" Five voices yelled.

Jasmine laughed, "Y'know the show Viva La Bam?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah...I'm hanging out with the cKy crew," Jasmine said.

Jasmine heard a clatter, and started to laugh. Her aunt must have dropped the phone.

"I can't believe it! How'd you manage to score that jack pot?" Aunt Gina asked, though she didn't wait for an answer, "Is that hottie, Raab, with you?"

Jasmine covered her mouth with her hands as she began to laugh. All the guys were laughing too.

"A-aunt Gina! You're on speaker phone!" Jasmine said between laughs.

"Oh well, hi boys!" Gina said.

"Hi!" they all said back.

"Okay well, auntie I must go, the losers are being loud," Jasmine said.

"Okay, bye Jazz."

Jasmine hung the phone up, and put it back in her pocket.

"Hottie, huh?" Raab asked, smirking.

Jasmine laughed, "My aunt has always had a crush on you."

"How old is your aunt?" Novak asked.

Jasmine hid a smirk, "Sixty eight."

The boys all erupted with laughter. When they pulled to a stop, Jasmine stepped out of the hummer and gazed at the giant house in front of her.

"MTV doesn't do justice," she muttered.

Raab rolled his eyes, "Don't say that, you'll give Mr. Ego a bigger ego."

"Hey! Nothings wrong with a little pride in ones self," Bam said, smirking.

Jasmine said nothing as Bam and Raab started to bicker, she continued to stare up at the house.  
As much as she hated to admit, she wasn't a huge fan of Viva La Bam, but she was blown away by Bam's castle. Jasmine blinked a few times and finally realized that she was being pulled.

She saw that Raab was pulling her by her hand. She looked down at her hand which was obscured by Raab's, who was still pulling her.

"Sorry..." she whispered, and began to walk towards the house.

"Are you okay?" Raab asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Jasmine said, blushing.

"April! Phil! Come here!" Bam yelled.  
April, Bam's mom, came down stairs looking irritated.

"What?" she asked.

"We want you to meet someone!"

April's eyes widened, "No! Not another person to help you annoy Vito," April groaned.

Bam laughed and shook his head, "No, I don't really think she will."

"She? Don't tell me you got another girl friend," April said.

"Wow, thanks Mom, I love you too, but no." Bam said, moving to the side to reveal Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled timidly, "I'm Jasmine." Meeting new people always caused a giant knot in her stomach.

"I'm April!" April said, pulling Jasmine in for a hug.

Jasmine' s eyes widened in surprise at the friendly gesture, but she was grateful.  
April let go and proceeded to rant, "I'm so glad! There will be another girl in the house! Even though I don't live here...it's still great!"

Bam rolled his eyes, "Let's eat!" he said, walking to the dining room where a table held many wonderful foods.

All through dinner Jasmine would occasionally catch Raab or Novak staring at her. It was beginning to make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Mmm...that was good, thanks Ape," Bam said.

April nodded, smiling slightly then turned her attention towards Jasmine, "Jasmine, you've been rather quite, are you okay?"

Jasmine nodded, "I'm fine. Um, may I ask where the bathroom is?" she asked.

"Up the stairs to your left," Dunn said.

Jasmine nodded and began to make her way towards the bathroom. Jasmine sighed deeply as she splashed cold water on her face, taking deep breaths. This was going to take some getting use to.  
Jasmine jumped slightly when she heard a knock on the door.

"Jasmine, are you alright? We're not making you sick are we?"

Jasmine recognized it as Raab's voice. Jasmine opened the door and put on a small fake smile, "Of course not."

Raab raised his eye brows, "What's with the fake smile?" he asked poking the corner of Jasmine's mouth.

Jasmine's face fell, "Nothing..." she muttered.

"So, what's wrong?" Raab asked, curious.

Jasmine sighed "It's silly." she said.

"Awh, you can tell me. I'm pretty trust worthy," Raab said, smiling.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Jasmine said shyly.

Raab held out his finger, "Pinky promise."

Jasmine giggled as she intertwined her little finger with his.

"Alright. I'm just not use to attention like this at all," she said, looking down at her shoes.

Raab frowned, "That's it?"

She looked up, confused. "Well, yeah. I mean, I guess I have some anxiety issues."

Raab nodded, understanding, "I guess I can get that. But you'll get use to it."

Jasmine's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, "I will?"

"Yeah, we don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. You're pretty cool," Raab said, winking at her before he made his way back downstairs.


	3. Such Great Friends

Jasmine followed Raab downstairs after she was no longer taken aback by his compliment. Novak looked away from Dunn-who he had been talking to-and saw that Jasmine had returned.

"Hey Jazzy, what took so long?" he said, making a new nick name on the spot.

Jasmine smiled, "Raab was showing me the house," she said, brushing off the fact she had just been called "Jazzy."

"Oh, I know what that's code for," he said wiggling his eyebrows, "Way to go, Raaby!"

Raab rolled his eyes, and turned to talk to Bam.

Dunn laughed, "You'll get use to it," he said, nudging Jasmine with his elbow.

Jasmine was pulled from her thoughts as Bam stood up.

"Let's go outside everyone, I'm bored," he said.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw April roll her eyes. Everyone stood up and left the kitchen, but Jasmine stayed behind.

"Need any help cleaning up, April?" she asked, examining all the plates left on the table.

April looked at her in surprise.

"No, honey, you go outside and hang out with the boys," she said kindly.

Jasmine was silent for a moment. Jasmine sighed and looked back at April, "You don't need any help?" she questioned, gesturing at the littered table.

April smiled lightly, "Alright then. The ketchup, mustard, and what-not goes in the side part of the refrigerator."

Jasmine smiled and began to help clean, talking with April the entire time.

They were about done when Jasmine heard her name called out from some one outside. Jasmine furrowed her eye brows and looked at April.

April smiled, "It's okay, I got it from here."

Jasmine nodded and began to leave the kitchen when April called her name, "Jasmine, honey, thank you. I wouldn't mind having you around here more often," April said smiling at her. Jasmine blinked.

"Really? Wow...Um, thanks April!" Jasmine said happily. April laughed and shooed her out side.

Jasmine followed voices until she found the guys all sitting in chairs.

"What?" she asked them.

"Hey, where's Raab?" Bam asked her.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "In his room, maybe?"

"We thought he was with you. Can you go get him?" Bam asked.

"What? Why can't you?" Jasmine questioned.

"What? Are you afraid of our dear Raaby?" Bam asked, smirking.

"No," Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

"Prove it," Bam said.

"What? I have nothing to prove to you," she said, now glaring.

"Awe, for me Jazzy?" Novak asked making a weird face.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Fine, Novie."

"Novie?" he questioned.

Jasmine looked at him and smirked, "That's what you get for calling me "Jazzy", Novie," she said walking toward the house, leaving the guys to make fun of Novak and his new nick name.

Jasmine entered the house and made her way up the stairs and went to find Raab's room. She knocked on every door until she heard Raab's voice say, "Come in."

Jasmine pushed open the door and was greeted by that gross boy smell. Jasmine wrinkled her nose as she looked around the messy room.

"You need to clean," she stated.

"Did you come in here just to criticize me?" he asked.

Jasmine smirked, "Maybe."

Raab sighed and pushed himself away from his desk, "Seriously, what do you want? I'm trying to work on my paper for Government," he said. gesturing to the computer in front of him.

Jasmine shrugged, "Bam wants you, I dunno why, but he sent me up here to get you."

Raab rolled his eyes as he rolled off his bed, "Everyone wants me these days."

"Psh, in you dreams, Rabbit." Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

Raab glared at her, and stood silent for a moment.

"Well, are you-AH!"

Jasmine was cut of by being tackled by Raab.

"What the crap, Raab?! Get off-!"

Jasmine was cut of once again by being thrown over Raab's shoulder.

"Raab! Let me down!" she said, attempting to squirm out of his grasp.

Raab made his way through the house-having his back punched the entire time- and then went outside. He made his way over to the guys and smiled, "Hi guys!"

The guys all looked up, "Raab, what the hell are you doing?" questioned Novak.

"Torturing Jasmine."

"Put. Me. Down!" she yelled again.

Raab sighed, "Fine."

He threw her down on Novak's lap.

"Yay!" Novak said putting his arms around Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed and rested her head against Novak's shoulder, glaring at Raab.

"You're a jerk," she stated.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

Bam laughed, "Glad to know the two of you are getting along so well," he said sarcastically.  
Jasmine rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, which read 9:42.  
"So what time do you want me out of here?" she questioned Bam.

"You're going to leave?" Bam asked.

"Um, I though I was just invited for dinner," Jasmine said, uncomfortable.

"Nah, you can stay the night if you like."

"Really? Um, thank you." Jasmine said, grateful.

Bam shrugged, "Sure, besides we all know that you want to spend more time with Raab."

Jasmine rolled her eyes "Yeah, let me tell you about it," she said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go skate," he said, getting up and walking two feet away to the skate ramp.

Everyone chatted idly and watched Bam show off on the ramp. Jasmine felt herself yawn tiredly. She always felt sleepy after a big meal. She nuzzled into Novak's shoulder, forgetting that she had only just met the guy, and fell asleep.


	4. Strange Greetings

Jasmine felt her self being lifted but didn't have the energy to open her eyes.

"Shut up guys, you're going to wake her up," some one whispered.

That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like...Bam Margera? What is he doing here?

Jasmine quickly remembered where she was, and how she got there, and who she was with.

Her eyes flashed opened and saw that she was being carried by Novak.

Jasmine made a face, "That's not something you want to wake up to every day."

Novak jumped slightly and looked at her, "That's mean! I should drop you right now," he said, smirking.

Jasmine gave him a sad face, "You wouldn't do that, you love me too much."

"You're right..." Novak said, sitting her on the couch.

Bam rolled his eyes, "You guys are weird."

Everyone laughed or rolled their eyes.

Jasmine scratched the back of her head and felt that her hair was a complete mess.

"Eh...my hair is messed up," she said running her fingers through it, and trying to get the tangles out.

"If you ask me I think it looks hot," Novak said bluntly.

"Yeah well-" Jasmine was cut of by the front door slamming and some on yelling.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"I am too!" yelled some one else.

Jasmine gave the guys a quizzical look, wondering how many friends they could possibly have. Bam stopped laughing and managed to get out "Coming!" before he bolted to the front of the house. Everyone else got up and walked to the door followed by Jasmine.

Jasmine saw two guys in the front door, one very tall and the other...not so tall. The tall one was very muscled, and had extremely dark skin, with dark brown hair that almost looked black. The shorter one had a pop belly, and was slightly pale, with sandy brown hair.

"Hi Jimmy! Jared!" Bam said, jumping up and down.

"Hi Bam!" The one called Jimmy said, also jumping up and down.

"Why are we doing this?" Bam asked, trying not to laugh.

"I dunno, I was hoping you would know!" Jimmy yelled, smiling.

They both stopped jumping up and down as they ran out of breath.

Jimmy turned his attention to Jasmine, he cocked his head in curiosity.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

Jasmine smiled tiredly, "I'm Jasmine."

"Hi Jasmine! I'm Jimmy Pop! Can I kiss you?!"

"Um, what-?"

"Ah, I'll do it anyway!" he said.

Before Jasmine had time to react, Jimmy was kissing her. All she could do was stand there wide eyed and rigid. After what seemed forever Jimmy broke away, smirking.

"Sweetheart, that would have been better if you would have kissed back."

Jasmine was speechless. Jared was the first to break the silence, "Um, well that's Jimmy Pop and I'm Evil Jared, but people usually call me Jared."

Jasmine averted her eyes to Jared, "Jasmine," she said, inclining her head.

"Um...yeah, let's go out side so we can protect Jasmine from Jimmy," Bam said.

Jimmy made a sad face, "Awe, why? I don't bite...unless your into that sort of thing," Jimmy said, winking at Jasmine.

Jasmine flushed and quickly walked toward the back yard, ahead of everyone else. "Stop embarrassing her, jackass!" said some one.

Everyone was sitting by the pool, the only light being the small lights underwater in the pool, and the stars in the sky. They had been outside for a few hours and Jasmine, Novak, Bam, and Dunn were  
the only ones that hadn't been thrown in the pool by Jared.

Jasmine was sitting in Novak's lap and he had his arms around her, watching Bam skate when Jimmy asked her a question.

"So Jasmine, are you Novak's girl or something?" He asked, motioning to how Novak and Jasmine were sitting. Jasmine made a face-she had been doing that a lot lately- and said, "No, he just makes for a good pillow, with him being squishy and what-not."

Jimmy laughed and Novak looked offended.

"You are not a nice person!" Novak said, though he didn't remove his hands from her waist.  
Jasmine laughed and glanced at her watch.

"So what do you do, Jasmine?"

She sighed, "I work at a record store. I'm trying to finish school, I'm an English major."

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, school wasn't for us idiots. But you seem like a really nice girl. Be good to my boys, alright?"

"I think I can manage that," she grinned.


	5. Hangovers

Raab yawned and looked at the clock next to his bed which read 8:24. Raab was surprised with himself, as he had drank a lot last night and didn't think he'd be up until noon. He soon realized that it was his head hurting that woke him up. It was pounding.

He groaned and lifted himself out of bed and made his way toward the kitchen. As he passed the living room, he saw that the TV was on.  
Who else is up? he wondered. He looked on the couch and saw Jasmine watching TV.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be in class?" he questioned her, leaning on the couch.

She looked up at him, "Oh, hi Raab. Um, my inner calendar was off...I don't have class until next Wednesday," she said smiling sheepishly.

He raised his an eyebrow, "Inner calendar? You really are a nerd..." he told her, getting off the couch and going to the pirate bar.

"Hey!" she said, getting off the couch and following him.

He flinched, "Shh," he begged, bringing his fingers to his mouth as his head pounded.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she whispered before going over to the counter and getting him Aspirin and a glass of water, which he took graciously.

"Thanks," he muttered.

He watched as she got out more Aspirins and seven more glasses of water.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting the guys medicine too. You didn't think I'd just get it for, did you?" she asked, raising her eye brows at him.

He shrugged, "I was hoping that I was special."

She smiled lightly, and Raab couldn't help but to smile too.

"So," she said, turning around and facing him with her hands on her hips, "What do you, and the rest of the guys, want for breakfast?" she questioned.

"Um..." he said thinking.

"Come on," she said impatiently, "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, omelet, what?"

"Um..." he said, again.

She sighed, "Screw it, I'll make it all."

She began cooking, and as she was cooking she began to hum quietly.

Raab laid his head down on the table, and listened to her hum and move around the kitchen. Dico soon walked into the kitchen, "What smells so good?"

"Food!" Jasmine said, smiling brightly, "Aspirin is over there," she said, pointing in the direction of the medicine.

"Oh my god, I love you," Dico said gratefully.

She smiled lightly and continued to cook. The guys continued to wake up one by one.

"Hey, where's Novak?" Jasmine questioned, noticing he was not present.

"Probably still sleeping." Bam said through a mouth full of eggs.

"Then lets go wake him!" she said, putting up the rest of the dishes. The boys shrugged and followed her to Novak's, except Bam and Dunn who were still eating.

She was far ahead of them, and as they walked the halls they heard her scream, "Oh my god! Novak, put your clothes on!"

They turned the corner and saw her with her hands over her eyes. The boys burst out laughing,

"Novak, you probably scarred her for life!" Raab said, chuckling. Novak put some pants on and walked out of his room, "Come on, it wasn't that bad-"

"My eyes!" Jasmine yelled before running back downstairs.

Novak made a face, "It's not like naked-ness contagious, woman!" Novak yelled after her.

"Yeah, but venereal diseases are!" she yelled back.

The boys continued laughing hysterically while Novak muttered to himself, annoyed.

They all went back into the pirate bar, and found Bam and Dunn laughing.  
"She's only been here for a day and she already knows about your venereal diseases!" Bam said.

Novak rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

Jasmine rolled her eyes back, "Don't get prissy, Novak, you know you love me."

Novak was silent for a moment, "Ah! The things you do to me, woman!" he said before tackling her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

The boys all laughed, and Raab smiled lightly.

I could definitely get used to having her around... he thought.


	6. Wardrobe Malfunctions

After the mornings incident everyone was sliding down the ramp that lead to the pool.

"Hey Jazz, why aren't you jumping in?" Bam asked Jasmine.

She looked up from the book she had borrowed from April, "Because these are the only clothes I have, and I really don't want to get them wet."

Bam thought for a moment, "I think Missy left one suit here, you can borrow that."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I think not."

Bam gave her a puzzled look, "And why not?"

"Because I do not want to wear some stranger's bathing suit," she said simply.

"It's clean, April washed it. Besides if you don't get in soon, I'll just throw you in, clothes and all," Bam said an evil glint in his eyes. Jasmine jumped up, the book falling out of her lap, "Gotcha!"

"I'm pretty sure it's in the dryer!" she heard Bam yell after her.

She nodded to herself and went into the laundry room, opening the dryer to see a small suit laying there. It was red with black stripes, and it tied behind the neck, and behind the back.  
Well, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

She grabbed it and quickly changed in the bathroom, then stashed her clothes in the guest room.  
She walked back outside and was greeted by the wonderful sight of Novak taking a dump in the pool.

"Oh my god," she muttered, turning my head away.

"My thoughts exactly," Dunn and Glomb said in unison.

Jasmine looked over at them to see them staring at her. She flushed red, feeling extremely awkward.

"Dunn, Glomb, Raab, stop staring. You're making Jazzy feel uncomfortable." Novak said sternly, as a brother would.

She looked over at the pool, and raised her eyebrows at Raab. She hadn't even noticed him staring.  
Jasmine shrugged it off, and gave Novak a grateful smile, then turned to Bam.

"Do I still have to jump in?" she asked.

Bam rolled his eyes, "What do you think?"

She sighed, "You have to get Novak's poop out first!"

After a couple minutes, Bam managed to get Novak's poop out of the pool with the skimmer. Jasmine shook her head, and then took off running straight for the ramp, and dived. She slid down, and before she knew it she was at the bottom of the pool. She shot out of the water, sputtering water from her mouth. Before she could open her eyes, she was pushed back under water.

Once again, she shot back up, coughing this time. She rubbed the water from her eyes, "What the hell?" she asked, glaring at Raab, who was smirking in front of her.

Raab was about to respond but was interrupted by a, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Raab and Jasmine averted their gazes to the deck, where April was yelling at Bam.

"Did you know that Novak took a dump in the pool?!" Glomb yelled unhelpfully.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"It's a 107 ass degrees, what do you want us to do?" Bam asked, bored.

"Not rip off the railing!" April yelled, gesturing to the torn railing that was now a ramp.

"Well what would you recommend?" Bam asked.

"Why don't you guys go play in the Brandywine River? It's only three miles away!" April suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Dunn commented.

"Yeah, Brandywine River reaches Delaware which leads to Rehoboth Lagoon!"

"Vito, we're floating to the Delaware River, and you're comin' with us," Bam said.

"The Delaware River doesn't go to the Delaware Ocean, there ain't no way!" Vito yelled, flapping his arms every where.

The group burst out laughing at the fact Vito had said 'Delaware Ocean.'

Bam calmed down, "I'll make a bet with you. The bet is when we float to Rehoboth Lagoon, where the hottest girl contest is in two days. But, if we don't make it to Delaware, you get the pool for the summer."

Before Jasmine knew it, they were in the garage painting the most ridiculous boats she'd ever seen.  
A hot dog, a shoe, a Viking boat, and what Dico called the 'Tom Sawyer raft.'

"Okay you freaks! We're done! Let's go!"

"No, hold on! I have to drive to my house and get some extra clothes," Jasmine said.

Bam shrugged, "Okay."

She sighed, "I need a ride back to the skate park, so I can get my car."

"Oh, okay, Raaby, you drive her," Bam said, grinning.

She groaned, "No! He's such a butthead!"

"Yes, now go!"

Jasmine grumbled incoherent words under her breath as she got into Raab's car. Raab laughed as he got in, "I'm not that bad," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "What ever helps you sleep at night, Raaby."

Raab gave her a smirk before he turned on the radio.

Her eyes lit up as she recognized the song, and began singing her lungs out, smiling widely. They pulled into the skate park's drive way right as the song ended.

She grinned, "Thanks Raaby!"

"Anytime, I'll meet you at the house."

She turned to leave, "Okay, see yo--"

"Hey Jasmine..." Raab trailed off.

She paused and looked at him, "Yeah?"

He smirked, "You're swim suits coming off," he said, before peeling out of the drive way.

Her mouth fell open and her hands flew to her chest. The suit was, in fact, loose, exposing a lot of her chest.

She blushed furiously, "ASSHOLE!" she yelled, glaring at the back of his car.


	7. Viva La Bam On The River

Jasmine was still fuming as she drove to her house. How dare he! And he was actually being some-what decent!

She mashed the on button of the stereo and, conveniently enough, a very angry song was playing.  
Finally, she arrived at her house, and changed into her bathing suit, and decided to wear shorts over it, and sandals. She packed a duffel bag full of clothes, just in case she would be staying with them any longer, She put on sunglasses, grabbed Missy's suit, and went out the door, and back into her car.

She was more calm now, and sang along with the radio. Jasmine stopped in front of Bam's castle, and thought they were most likely inside now. She entered, and saw that they were all in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, Bammie, here's your girlfriend's bathing suit," she said, throwing it at him.

It hit him in the face, and she laughed lightly, "Sorry."

"I'm sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I like the other bathing suit better on you," Raab said, smirking at her.

She glared daggers at him, "You know what--" she was cut off by Dunn.

"No fighting!"

She took a few deep breaths, counting to ten.

"Okay, are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, Dunn and I are going in the Lambo, Glomb and Sweetheart, your taking the truck with the  
trailer carrying the boats. Dico and Novak are going in Novak's car, and Jazz and Raab--"

"No! He is not allowed in my car!" she hissed through her teeth.

Bam sighed and looked at Raab, "What'd you do?"

Raab smirked evilly, "Nothing," he said in an innocent voice.

Bam laughed, "Okay then, Raab you'll go with Novak, and Dico you go with Jazz."

Dico smiled and stood up, "Let's go Ms. Lancaster!" he said, holding his arm out for her.

She smiled, "Let's go Mr. DiCamillo!" she said, looping her arm with his, and they skipped to her car.

They got in, and blasted Dico's Turbonegro CD the entire way. They arrived at the river, and they helped move the boats into the water. They all hopped on a boat. Jasmine, Vito, and Raab on the hot dog boat, Bam, Sweetheart, and Novak on the viking ship, and Glomb, Dico, and Dunn on the 'Tom Sawyer raft', but the shoe was just trailing behind, all alone.

The hot dog boat was a really hard boat to row, mostly because Vito's weight.

Two hours into rowing, and Jasmine's arms were killing her, and Don Vito was just sitting there, pouring his beer on ants that landed on the boat.

She turned around and faced the viking ship, "Hey Bam! Can I switch boats, please? It's like rowing a elephant!"

Bam laughed, "Sure. Glomb! Go to the hot dog, and help Raab row! Jazz, you can get on the viking boat."

She nodded, and took off her shorts, reviling her entire bathing suit. She had completely forgotten about the cameras, causing her face to turn red.

After another few hours of rowing, and playing around in the water, Bam got a phone call.  
Jasmine watched his face, for he looked frustrated and pissed off.

Raab threw something at him, causing Bam to throw the cell phone at Raab, and then fall in the water.

"Whoops."

"Idiot!"

"So, what's the news?" Jasmine asked.

"Vito's right, the Brandywine and Delaware don't connect. So, I have a plan. We're going to get Vito drunk, and he'll pass out, and then we'll walk the boats, to the river that does connect," he told me.

"How far is it?"

"A mile."

"That's not that bad."

"But we're going to have to carry the boats, and not to mention, Vito is going to be passed out in one."

"But we can do it, right?" she questioned.

"Of course!"

After telling the plan to all the guys, excluding Vito, they began to give Vito beers,  
one by one. After an hour or so, he was passed out drunk.

The crew steered the boat to the side, and got out, it took quite a while, but they managed to carry all the boats to the edge of the new river. By that time, it was dark, and they decided to camp out.  
Jasmine had to sleep on the Tom Sawyer raft with Dico, and had the most uncomfortable sleep of her life.

The next day, her back killing her, Jasmine continued to row toward their goal.

Before she knew it, Dico was yelling something about "being ready to see girls of all shapes and sizes."

She rolled her eyes, and looked back to see if Glomb was having anymore problems with Vito, but saw that the hot dog boat and disappeared.

She turned to Bam, "We lost Glomb."

"He'll show up," Bam said, sounding sure of himself.

And that he did.

After a few minutes, the hot dog boat joined them once again.

"Where's Vito?!" Bam asked.

"He bailed!" Glomb yelled.

Bam rolled his eyes, "Alright then, it's now a race to see who gets there first."

Jasmine smiled, and everyone began to row faster. After a few minutes, their destination came into view.

"We won!"

"Woo!"

"Party!"

"Hot chicks!"

"Yeah!"

Jasmine chuckled, amused by the boys' enthusiasm. She looked over and saw a coast guard boat.  
She saw that they were coming toward them, and she could clearly see Phil on the boat.

"Hey Bam, it's your parents," she pointed to the boat.

Everyone looked as the boat came near. Eventually, it came to a stop beside them. They all climbed into the new boat, tired of rowing, and made their way toward the bar.

Later, Jasmine was sitting in a chair, drinking some water, and watching those around her.

Bam took a seat next to her. He kind of wobbled, so she figured he was a little drunk.

"Glad you came?"

She looked over at him, "Very glad," she stated, "I'll probably remember this for a while."

Bam gave her a grimace, and then took a big swig of his beer, "I won't."


	8. Saturday Night

Glomb, stop," Jasmine hissed.

"Stop what?" Glomb asked, as he spun around.

"Dancing," she said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, why?" Glomb said, as he stopped his strange movements.

"Because you're going to wake Novak up," she said, moving Novak's hair away from his face.

Glomb rolled his eyes, "I don't see why you care, you barley know him."

She glared at him, "Because if he wakes up, he might start throwing up again."

Novak had drank himself sick, and now he was passed out, his head on her lap.

Glomb rolled his eyes again, and left.

"It's okay, Novie. You're going to be okay..." Jasmine said quietly, stroking his hair again.

Novak gave a slight groan. Jasmine quickly grabbed the trash can next to her, and pushed it in front of Novak, who had sat up. Novak sent her a grateful glance before vomiting. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"How's he doing?"

She opened her eyes, and saw Raab. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "He'll be fine."

Raab gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry you have to see him like this."

Jasmine sighed again, "I want to say no big deal, but I can't. How can you let him do this kind of stuff to himself? I mean, I've seen the show, Raab, I know he does heroin. I don't see how you can just laugh about it."

Raab looked at the floor, "We've tried everything. We've tried sending him to rehab, and cutting him off from beer, and making him stay home so he won't be able to get any heroin, everything," he said in a quite voice.

"Raab? Can you please help me to the bathroom?"

Raab and Jasmine turned and saw that Novak had stopped vomiting.

"Yeah, sure," Raab said, getting up and helping Novak to the bathroom.

Novak stopped for a second, "Thanks Jazzy...For everything."

"It's fine Novak, go to the bathroom now," she said, waving them off.

She got up, and joined Dico at the table. She laid her head on the table, listening to the guys conversations. After a few minutes, they finally noticed her sitting there.

Bam prodded her, "Hey, Jazzy," he said in a slurred voice.

She raised her head from the table, "Hello Bam."

Bam frowned, "Hey! You're sober! Why are you sober Jazzy?"

"Because I was taking care of your friend," she said bitterly.

It's not that she minded taking care of Novak, but it's the fact that she, a person that's only known him for a few days, was the one doing it, instead of Bam, whom had known him since he was thirteen. Bam took no notice to her bitterness, and he offered her a drink. She glanced at Raab and Novak, who were present once again.

Raab noticed, and gave her a small smile.

She grinned a little, happy to wash away any unhappy thoughts, and took the drink. She knew she was being a bit of a hypocrite by doing so, but at the moment she didn't care. About an hour or so later everyone-excluding Raab-was completely smashed.

At the moment, they were playing twenty questions, and Jasmine was the victim, but too drunk to care. "What's the weirdest place you've ever done the naughty?" Dunn asked her.

She thought for a moment, "The guys' motorcycle," she said, slightly slurred.

Everyone was speechless, until Dunn said, "Excuse me?"

She looked over, "What?"

"That's...That's awesome!"

She shrugged, playing with her nails.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She looked up, and saw that the question came from none other than Novak, who had regained the ability to drink again.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, actually, I do."

"Does this person have a name?"

"Yes, in fact, he does. His name is Jared," she said, yawning a little.

-I=I-

Raab noticed that everyone looked a bit tired, and decided it was time to go home.

"Alright guys, let's go," Raab said.

"I don't wanna," Novak moaned, rubbing his eyes slightly.

Raab rolled his eyes, "Come on, everyone."

With much effort, and a lot of shouting, Raab managed to get everyone in the Hummer. He decided to put Jasmine in the passenger seat, because he could only dream what Novak would do to her when she was passed out. He pulled into the drive way, and sat there for a moment, contemplating about how he was going to get everyone inside.

He shrugged, and decided to just help Jasmine inside, and the guys could go by themselves.

Raab carried Jasmine to her room, and laid her on the bed.  
He closed the door and went down stairs and saw the front door was open and the guys were dragging themselves inside.

"Why didn't you wake us up?"

"I was about to go get you, actually," Raab lied, knowing how violent Bam could get when he was drunk.

Bam shrugged, and went to his room, as did all the other guys.

Raab sighed, sat down on the coach, and turned the TV on.

"Raaby?"

Raab turned and saw Jasmine at the bottom of the stars.  
She had changed into her pajamas and she was clutching a blanket.

"What's wrong?"

"I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep," she said, plopping down beside him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Raab said, sincerely.

"It's not your fault," she said covering herself with the blanket, "are you cold?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," Raab said, noticing that it was freezing in the house.

She scooted closer to Raab, and threw part of the blanket over him.

"Thanks," Raab said, confused as to why his face was growing warm.

"No problem. So what are we watching?"

"Uh," Raab said, and he pressed the remote button, making the small box appear, saying  
'Courage The Cowardly Dog'.

Jasmine smiled, "Sweet."

Raab laughed, "You like this show?"

Jasmine giggled slightly, "Who in their right mind doesn't?"

Raab rolled his eyes,"Right."

Jasmine smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder. Raab smiled as she snuggled into him, and ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

"That feels nice," he heard her mumble. After the show was after, Raab looked down and saw Jasmine fast asleep. He smiled into her hair, "Goodnight, Jazzy," he whispered.


	9. Another Party Scene

Jasmine yawned, refusing to open her eyes. She could see the sunlight through her closed lids. Above her, Raab groaned, "Why is it so bright?" he complained.

Jasmine realized she was laying on Raab's chest. She sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's about time you two woke up."

Jasmine looked over and saw Bam, Dico, Dunn, and Novak.

"What time is it?" Raab asked.

"Almost one," Bam said, smirking.

"What?" Jasmine asked, wondering why they were all smirking at them.

"You two slept together," Bam stated.

Jasmine looked at Raab, and saw that he had his arm around her. He noticed too, and quickly moved it. "No, we slept next to each other," Jasmine said.

Dunn rolled his eyes, "Sure," he said in a unconvinced tone.

Raab glared, "I brought Jasmine to her room, and I came back down to get you guys, but you all were awake and dragging yourselves in. So I was watching TV down here, and Jasmine came down because she woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so she joined me in watching TV."

Bam raised his eye brows, "And you two cuddling means-?"

Jasmine scowled, "That just happened, besides I have a boyfriend."

Bam held his hands up, as a peace offering, "Okay, okay."

Jasmine jumped up, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

They all laughed,

"It's lunch time, Jazzy, dear," Novak pointed out.

"Have you all eaten yet?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, no," Dunn said, and as if on cue his stomach growled.

"Then it's breakfast!"

"What are you making?" Bam asked.

Jasmine stared at the fridge contents for a moment, "Pancakes."

The guys all took a seat at the table, and watched Jasmine cook.

"So tell us more about your boyfriend," Dunn said.

"Uh...His name is Jared. We met at the hospital-"

"Hospital?"

"I broke my arm about two years ago," Jasmine said admitted, flipping over one of the pancakes.

"How?"

"I was trying to paint my aunt's room to surprise her, and I fell off the ladder and broke my arm. It was pretty embarrassing, actually."

"We should throw a party," Bam said suddenly. Jasmine cocked an eyebrow, "I'd rather not go to work with a hangover, Bam."

"Oh come on, you don't have to drink!"

"And you can invite your boyfriend," Dunn added.

Jasmine sighed, "Okay then."

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the party. Jasmine and Dico were on there way to town to pass out the fliers. The fliers said that there was a big party and cKy was playing.

Later that day, Jasmine was on the patio deck with April discussing a book, when Bam interrupted.

"Jesse is here!" he said, and behind him two people followed. One was tall, and she assumed he was Bam's brother because he was the only other guy. The other was a woman, Jasmine recalled that her name was Kelly.

April smiled and jumped out of her chair to greet her oldest son.

Kelly noticed Jasmine, and walked over to her, stealing April's chair.

"Hi, I'm Kelly," she said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Jasmine," Jasmine said, feeling slightly awkward.

"So, who's girlfriend am I talking to?"

"Um, no ones. I'm just a friend," Jasmine said.

After a while of talking with Kelly, Jasmine loosened up, not feeling as awkward.  
April was telling stories about her and Phil when they were younger, which reminded Jasmine that she had yet to call Jared.

"Oh snap! Excuse me, I have to call someone," Jasmine said, going to her guest room.

Once inside, Jasmine fished her cell phone from her pocket, and dialed her boyfriend's number.  
It rang a few times, before it went to his answering machine, but Jasmine didn't feel like leaving a message, so she clicked 'end' and then 'redial."

On the third ring, a breathless voice said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mister Jared, I'm sorry I made you run to the phone," Jasmine said in a innocent tone.

"Oh, Jasmine! Hi! It's no big deal," Jared said.

"Mmm...So are you coming to the party?" Jasmine asked, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Party?"

Jasmine frowned, "You haven't seen the fliers?"

"Fliers?"

"The ones in town," Jasmine said.

"Oh, I haven't been to town today, sorry," Jared said, sounding slightly distracted.

"Well, go to town, find a flier, and then call me," Jasmine said, hanging up.

She sighed, annoyed with her boyfriend. He had been distracted a lot lately, and Jasmine had yet to figure out what it was.

Jasmine's door flew open, and six boys walk in.

"Jazzy!" Novak yelled, throwing himself at the annoyed blond, causing her to hit her head against the back board of the bed.

"Ow.." Jasmine groaned, her hand on her head.

"Jazzy! I'm so sorry!" Novak yelped.

Jasmine curled into a ball, "Novak, go away," Jasmine said in a low voice.

"Jazzy! Don't be mad!" Novak said like a panicked five year old.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I'm not mad Novak, I'm--" Jasmine was cut off when she felt something on her leg.

"Your-?" Novak asked confused.

"My pants are vibrating," Jasmine said, sitting up, and taking her phone  
out of her pocket.

"Be quite," she told the boys, before flipping open her phone.

"City Morgue. You slice 'em, we dice 'em," Jasmine said in a bored tone.

"Still have that going, do you?" Jared asked.

"Mmm, yeah. So did you find a flier?" Jasmine said, absentmindedly playing with Novak's hair.

"I'm looking at it right now," Jared stated.

"Can you come?"

"Yeah, I might be a little late, though. Is it going to be crowded?"

"Most probably," Jasmine said, looking over at Bam, "I mean, it is Bam's Castle, after all."

"Right. So, meet me in front of, um Bam's Castle about 9:15, alright?"

"See you then," Jasmine said, closing her phone.

Bam gave Jasmine a curios look, "Was that your boyfriend?""

Jasmine nodded, "Yes. So what do you people want?"

"We need more help in decorating," Bam said.

Jasmine sighed, "Okay."

A few hours later Jasmine and the guys were in a room with a few fans of the show.

They had decided to retreat into the room, for the party was getting a little out of hand, but they couldn't exactly clear everyone out. Now they were just sitting around, drinking, and talking.

"Oh, what time is it?" Jasmine asked.

"9:45," said one of the fans.

Jasmine jumped up, "Be right back!"

She managed to make her way outside in record timing, and not to mention, with out getting something spilled on her.

"Jared, hi!" Jasmine said, squeezing through a few people.

Jared looked up, "Hey."

"I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch," Jasmine said all in one breath.

He nodded, "About 30 minutes, but I thought I'd stay here, just in case you came looking."

"I'm sorry," Jasmine noticed that he was looking over her shoulder, and turned and saw that Bam, and the guys were in the door way, watching them.

Jasmine sent them a confused look, and then turned back to Jared, "That's the Viva La Bam crew, you know? From the show?"

"Yeah," he said, seeming slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, really. We moved into a different room, because the party was out of control, and like I said I didn't have a watch," Jasmine said slightly panicked at his silence.

"It's fine," Jared said, though his tone suggested that it was far from fine.

"Are sure? Because I'll make it up to--"

"Jasmine," Jared cut through, "What am I doing here?"

"What do you mean? You come party with us," Jasmine said,

"No, I came to party with you," Jared said.

"Well, partying usually consist of more people, Jared," Jasmine said, not understanding why he was getting so angry.

He sighed, "Jasmine, I don't talk to you in two weeks, and you just call me and invite me to a party at a millionaire's house. I still don't understand how you became friends with them! We always made fun of people like that, high class, and loaded, remember?" he said.

Jasmine stared at him wide eyed, "Jared, what do you mean? I'm still me! I'm not acting different!"

"I don't belong in your life anymore...Do I?" he asked.

"Jared, you know that's not--"

Again, he cut her off, "I've been trying to convince myself for weeks that we weren't drifting apart, but...I'm done. I'm sorry Jasmine," Jared said taking a few steps back.

"Jared..." Jasmine said, tears threatening to come.

"Goodbye Jasmine, hopefully...We can be friends someday," Jared said, getting in his truck, and speeding off.

Bam cocked his head to the side, "Why is he leaving? Wasn't he suppose to party with us?" he said from his place in the door way.

Raab frowned, "I think...I think something is wrong."

The guys all walked toward Jasmine cautiously.

"Jazzy? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Novak asked, concerned.

Jasmine's tears finally began to fall, "Yeah," she sniffed, wiping her eyes quickly, "I'm fine."

"Jazz...What happened?" Dunn asked, not comfortable with tears.

"Nothing," Jasmine said in a thick voice.

"Come on, tell us," Dico said.

Jasmine rubbed her eyes, "He said that he thought we were drifting apart for the past few weeks, and becoming friends with the people we use to make fun of-rich people-was the final straw."

Bam felt insulted, "Well then" was all he could say.

Jasmine took a few deep breaths, and wiped her eyes, "Well, let's go...Party, I guess."

The guys all looked shocked.

"What?" Raab asked, "You're over it just like that?"

"No, I'm just not going to mourn. It wasn't my fault. Besides, I'm trading in one boyfriend for six best friends," Jasmine said, smiling at them.

"Awe, Jazzy you flatter us," Novak said pulling her into a hug, "Group hug!"

The guys exchanged glances before pouncing on Jasmine and Novak.

After three hours of partying Jasmine found herself in the backyard, playing pillow to Dunn and Bam.  
Jasmine felt the blood leaving her legs, making her flinch. She gently moved her legs out from under Bam's head, whom was still completely oblivious.

Jasmine sat up a little, "Dunn," she whispered, "Dunn, can you get off me, please?" Dunn grunted, and rolled off of her, resting his head against Bam's stomach now. Jasmine rolled over on her side, more comfortable now. She felt arms wrap around her, and she was pulled close to their chest.

"If you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do is ask."

Jasmine giggled slightly, "I'll keep that in mind, Raaby."

Raab smiled, resting his cheek on the top of her head, "Good night, Jazzy," Raab said, not realizing that it was 5 in the morning.

Jasmine laughed, closing her eyes, "Good morning, Raaby."


	10. Near Death Experience

Jasmine blinked a few times, hearing a sound that would strike fear into anyone that just woke up.  
Bam Margera laughing evilly. Cue the evil music and thunder.

Raab's arms let go of her, and he began to squirm slightly. She still didn't know what was going on, so she decided to open her tired eyes.

Her line of vision had turned blue. She turned her head a little, and it was still blue, and it hurt her eyes. She felt her head hit something, and she realized it was a concrete bottom. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what was wrong with the ground. Her hand flew to her chest, her brain alerting her that her lungs needed oxygen.

Oxygen?

Oh. I'm at the bottom of a pool. That makes sense.

She felt hands on her shoulders, and suddenly she was being pulled upwards. She broke the surface, and filled her lungs with sweet air.

She coughed the water out of her throat, and blinked the water out of her eyes.

"Oh my god, Jazz, are you okay?" Raab asked, hitting her back, making more water come out. She calmed down, and looked at him, his face was slightly foggy, and it seemed to be fading into to black...

"I'm...wet."

-I=I-

Raab opened his eyes when he felt something against his chest. Jasmine was clutching onto him with a surprising grip for a person asleep.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Raab asked, noticing that they were carrying them. Raab looked up when he heard Bam laugh evilly, and realized Jasmine and him were about to be thrown.

Raab quickly let go of Jasmine, not wanting to hit heads when they landed. He quickly rocketed back to the surface, rubbing his eyes, and coughing out water.

"Assholes! What'd you do that for?!" he asked, annoyed.

"Because! Hey, why hasn't Jazz come up yet?" Bam asked, turning his attention to the girl under water. Raab quickly pulled Jasmine up, and patted her on the back as she coughed up water that was stuck in her throat.

"Oh my god, Jazz, are you okay?" he asked, noticing that her eyes were completely out of focused, and staring off into space.

She looked at him and said, "I'm...wet."

Raab's eyes widened when Jasmine's eyes closed, and she collapsed back into the water. He quickly lifted her, making sure didn't drown.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Bam yelled, confused.

"I don't know!" Raab yelled back.

He dragged them both out of the pool, and laid her down on the grass.

"She's breathing," Novak pointed out, staring directly at her chest.

"Novak! This is not a time to be checking her out, damn it!" Bam scolded his old friend.

Raab lifted her, "Let's get her inside, maybe April will know what's wrong with her."

-I=I-

Jasmine was weightless once again. And her head really hurt.

A voice reached her ears, "What did you guys do to her?!" That sounded like...April.

Jasmine opened her eyes, and saw that she was being carried by Raab, and she was now being placed on the couch.

"Hey! She's awake," Raab said, noticing her opened eyes.

Jasmine tried to sit up, but Raab pushed her shoulders down, "Stay down, you might have a concussion."

She shook her head, and pushed his hand away, "I'm fine," she muttered, her throat scratchy.

"What happened?" April asked, putting a towel around her shoulders.

"I have no idea," she said, "When I woke up, I was...weird--"

"More weird than usual?" Dico cut across.

She ignored him, "I couldn't really place anything, and it took me forever to realize I was under water."

April shook her head, "See Bam! That's why shouldn't throw people into--"

"You're blaming me?! She was jacked up on vodka last night, you think that has something to do with it?!"

Jasmine laughed slightly, "It's okay, I'm fine now."

April sighed, "I'll get you some Advil," she said, leaving the room.

Jasmine's smile quickly turned to a frown, "What time is it?"

Rake looked at his watch, "3:42."

Her eyes widened, "Holy shit. I missed work...Bam! I told you we shouldn't throw a party!" she complained, throwing a pillow at him.

Bam rolled his eyes, "No, you said you didn't want to go to work with a hangover. And you didn't," Bam laughed, "you didn't go to work at all."

She glared at him, and curled into a small ball, her head resting on Raab's leg, "I've never missed work before," she groaned.

Raab moved her hair out of her face, "Well then, you'll be okay. You're like...the ultimate employ. One spot on your record isn't a big deal," he said.

Jasmine raised an eye brow, "Wow. When did Raab start making sense?"

He laughed, "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Break it up, you guys. We have to clean," Bam said, hitting her foot.

Jasmine groaned along with everyone else, and rolled off Raab's lap, and joined in the complaining.

"But I don't even live here!" she whined,

"Oh, hush," April said, hitting her arm gently.

Jasmine grinned, "But for April, I'll clean."

April smiled, "I think I'm going to like having you around."

Jasmine laughed, "As long as I'm not almost drowned every morning," she said, throwing a glance at Bam, who grimaced.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

She gave him a small smile, "It's okay Bam, really."

He shrugged and continued cleaning.

She turned back to April, "As cheesy as it is, I'm going to like being around. It's nice having all these friends."


	11. A Girls Night In

"Get off me, woman!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Will you get me a bunny?"

"What?"

"I. Want. A. Bunny."

"No, I will not get you a damn bunny"

"Then I'm not getting off!"

Bam, Dunn, Dico, and Novak were all laughing hysterically at the scene in front of them.

After cleaning the house, Raab had made the mistake of laying on the floor.

"What's going on?" April asked, walking in.

"Apparently, Raab forgot that we have a semi-crazy person in the house," Dunn said, wiping away a tear.

"Huh?" April asked, completely confused.

Bam was clutching his side, "Raab laid down, and Jasmine sat on his back and after a while, he wanted her to get off, but she said no, unless she gets a bunny in return."

"A bunny?" April questioned.

Dico shook his head, "Who knows with this chick? Honestly, she's the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Oooooh, I need to call Jade," Jasmine said, getting off of Raab.

"Finally!" Raab said, jumping to his feet and stretching his back.

Jasmine laid on the couch, pressing '1' which was speed dial for her best friend's number.

Jasmine pressed 'speaker', and rested the phone on her stomach.

"City Morgue. You slice 'em, we dice 'em," a familiar voice came from the phone's speaker.

"Yes, City Morgue. Have you seen my lover?" Jasmine said casually, ignoring the guys' curios looks.

"Oh, you mean that gorgeous brunette, with green eyes?" Jade asked.

Jasmine smiled wickedly, "That's the one."

Jade laughs, "Hi Jazzy," she says.

"Hi Jadey," Jasmine mocks.

It was quiet for a moment, "I heard about Jared," Jade said.

Jasmine frowned, "How?"

"Alex saw him with another girl at some restaurant,"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "That sounds like him," she muttered.

"Is my bestie okay? Do we need a girls night or no-?" Jade asked.

"YES!" Novak yelled.

Jasmine gave him a blank stare, "Sorry, that was Novak."

"Oh! Yeah, Gina told me you were hanging out with the Viva La Bam crew, right?" Jade asked.

"Sadly," Jasmine said throwing a pillow at Novak.

Jade laughed, "Alright, I'll let you go and play with your new friends, talk to you later."

Jasmine blocked the pillow Novak threw back, "Okay, see you," Jasmine said, closing her phone.

The guys were silent.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

Jasmine was interrupted by Raab, who pushed Jasmine of the couch, and stole her spot.

Jasmine stood up, dusted her self off, and collapsed on Raab.

Raab yawned, "You're on me, woman."

Jasmine rested her head on his shoulder, "Yes."

Raab sighed, "Why are you on me?"

Jasmine's eyes closed, "You stole my spot. I took it back."

Raab's eyes closed also, "That makes sense."

Bam made a face, "Er, okay then. Ignoring the two cuddling on the-"

"Hey, fuck you. We're tired," Raab defended.

Bam rolled his eyes, "Well, we're going to Duffers, you two coming?"

Raab opened his eyes, and grimaced, "I have a paper to write."

Jasmine peeked under her eyelids "Er, yeah, me too," she lied quickly, not wanting to go to the bar.

"Stupid college," Bam muttered under his breath, "well, we're going with out you, bye."

"Bye Jazzy," Novak said, leaning over Raab to give Jasmine a hug.

Jasmine squeezed back, "Have fun, Novak. Please, don't drink too much," she said kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled, "I'll try not to," he said. And with that the five boys left to the bar.

They were quiet for a moment.

"You're lying," Raab said bluntly.

"What?" Jasmine asked, raising her head to look at him.

"You don't have a paper to write," he said.

Jasmine's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs, "How did you know I was lying?"

Raab shrugged, "Your eyes. You avoid eye contact when you don't want to talk about something. I noticed they did that when Dunn asked you what was wrong after you and Jared broke up, and you said nothing," he rambled on.

Jasmine smiled, "Okay then. I just didn't want to drink again, honestly."

Raab sighed, "Well, I have a paper to write, so you need to get off me."

Jasmine didn't move. "Jasmine?" he asked, wondering if she had fallen asleep.

Jasmine frowned, "Oh, you meant like now?"

Raab laughed, "Yes, please."

Jasmine groaned, "Fine."

She rolled off of the couch, and onto the ground.

"Well that works," Raab said, "So what are you going to do now?"

Jasmine sat up, "Mmm, I'll probably call Jade and Alex, and we'll watch Disney movies.  
Alex just got dumped too, so he needs a night of ice cream and hugs."

"Oh? How long were Alex and his girlfriend dating?" Raab questioned.

"Boyfriend," she corrected, "and they dated for about...a year or so."

Raab got up, "Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me," he said.

Jasmine nodded, "And I'll be in my room if you need help with your paper."

Raab left, and Jasmine got out her cell phone, and pressed one.

Jade answered, "Jasmine, babe, I know you love me, but stop calling me--"

Jasmine scoffed, "What makes you think I love you?"

Jade laughed, "What do you want?"

"I decided to take you up on that girls night," Jasmine said.

"Plus Alex?"

"Plus Alex," Jasmine confirmed.

"Are you going to come and get me, or are you going to be lazy and make me come to you?"

"Uh, I'll come and get you. We have to stop at the store and get movie night stuff."

"Alright, see you then."

"See you," Jasmine said, closing her phone.

Jasmine ran to her room, grabbed some cash, and then went to Raab's room.

She knocked and the door, and opened it to see Raab at his desk typing rapidly.

He paused, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm going to get Alex and Jade, then we're going to the store. You need anything?"

Raab thought for a moment, "I can't think of anything."

"Alright, I'll be back later."

-I=I-

"Cheetos?"

"Check."

"Oeros?"

"Check."

"Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream?" Jasmine listed off.

"Check, check, check, check, and check!" Alex said excitedly.

"Then we're set!" Jasmine said.

The trio hauled the items to Jade's car.

"The Cheetos are crushing my arms," Alex laughed, pulling his arm out from under the chips.

"Hey, Jade, what is that book?" she asked, nodding toward a book resting against the passenger door.

"Oh! It's a photo album of me, you, and Alex!" she said.

Jasmine eyes bulged, "You got all the pictures we've ever taken in that book?" she questioned.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Not every picture, silly."

Alex laughed, "I think that'd be the biggest book in world history."

Jasmine grinned, "I think so too."

"We're going to get so fat," Jade said, looking around at all the junk food.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, we are."

"Well, we're all single here, so who cares?" Jasmine said.

"Exactly! Who cares!" Jade agreed.

Alex giggled girlishly, "Yay for 'Got Dumped' movie nights!" he said.

"Yay!" Jasmine and Jade said in unison.

-I=I-

Raab sighed, flexed his hands, and stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

The giggling coming from Jasmine's room was starting to irritate him.

He sighed again, pushed back from his desk, and walked out of his room.

He knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a giddy Jasmine.

She sobered up instantly, "I'm sorry, were we being loud?"

Raab shrugged, "Yeah, but I need a break. Can I join you guys for a few minutes?"

Jasmine took his hand and drug him inside.

"Raab, Jade and Alex. Jade and Alex, Raab," Jasmine introduced.

"Hi," they all said together.

"So, what are you watching?" Raab asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lion King 2," Jade said, stuffing more popcorn into her mouth.

"What's that?" he asked, noticing a book in Alex's lap.

"A photo album! I made it," Jade stated, proud of herself.

Alex scooted next to Raab so he could see the pictures, "Oh! Look! It's Jasmine at Bridgette's wedding!"

"That wedding was so boring," Jasmine said.

"I disagree," Jade said, "I thought it was funny. Bridgette was pissed at you 'cause you looked better than her on her special day."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for being sexy!" she said before dramatically falling on the bed.

Raab took the book from Alex's hands, and saw the picture they were talking about.  
"Whoa, that's Jasmine?" he asked.

She looked the same as she did now, though the picture was in black in white, and she was looking away from the camera.

"Don't act so surprised," Jasmine grumbled.

Raab studied the picture closer. She had a natural champagne bride's mate dress on.

Her blond hair was down and touched her chest, and her bangs were pushed to the side. The picture was very simple, yet she still looked absolutely stunning.

"How long ago was this?" Alex asked.

"Um, about two months ago," Jade said.

Raab looked up, "You look beautiful in the picture," he told Jasmine.

She flushed, "Thanks..."

"Rafiki is about to sing!" Alex said, his eyes glued to the TV.

As Jade and Alex sang along with the movie, Raab move over to sit by Jasmine.

"You have weird friends," he whispered.

Jasmine grinned, "Yeah, but I love them."


	12. Morning Decisions

"Dude, where's my car?"  
"Where's your car, dude?"  
"Dude, where's my car?"  
"Where's your car, dude?"

Jasmine and Jade burst into hysterical giggles.

"Is it sad that after all this time, this movie still makes us laugh?" Jasmine asked, her eyes watering from laughing.

"Probably!" Jade managed to get out.

Raab wiped Jasmine's tears away, amused that such a stupid movie could make her laugh so hard, "How many times have you guys seen this?"

Jasmine looked over at Jade, "What, like a billion times?"

Jade shrugged, "Definitely a billion," she repeated.

Jasmine noticed Alex's eyes droop slightly, "Not falling asleep on us, are you Alex?"

"No, not me," Alex lied.

Jasmine and Jade rolled their eyes and laughed, easily seeing through his bluff.

Jasmine looked up at Raab, "Is there any hot chocolate in this house?"

Raab thought for a moment, "I think there's some in the pirate bar."

Jasmine raised her head off of Raab's chest, and grinned, "Well, I think we're in need of some hot chocolate."

Jade nodded in agreement, "Hell yes!"

Jasmine jumped up, and turned to Raab, "Coming?"

Raab smiled faintly, and got up, "Of course."

Raab opened a cabinet and brought out the hot chocolate mix, and sat it on the counter. Jasmine got out four cups and filled them with milk.

"Are you going to put them in at the same time?" Jade asked.

Jasmine calculated for a moment, "Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" she asked, placing all four cups in the microwave.

"They could catch fire, or spontaneously combust," Raab said, lifting himself up to sit on the counter.

Jasmine laughed, "Yeah, well, it's not my microwave so I don't give a damn."

Raab shook his head, "Bam's letting you stay in his house, and you repay him by blowing up his microwave?"

"Pretty much." Jasmine shrugged, and closed the microwave door, "speaking of blowing, Alex, you never told us why you and Jacob broke up,"

Alex rolled his eyes at her joke, "Well, it was stupid! So maybe I flirted a little with that guy at the party, but that’s me being friendly. And anyway, that ended with Jake demanding we go home early, and so maybe I took off my shoes and threw them at him on the walk back home, which in turn lead to a shouting match, and he got so upset he dumped me."

"Dude, that sucks," Raab said, though he couldn't help but laugh slightly at the mental image of Alex throwing his shoes.

Jasmine scoffed, "They'll be back together within the week."

Jade nodded, "They always have these petty fights, but end up getting back together, and then they..." Jade trailed off, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Fuck each other senseless," Jasmine finished for her.

"Yeah, that," Jade said, laughing.

"Do not!" Alex defended.

"Oh, yes you do! Jade, remember after that one fight they had, they slept an entire day after the make up sex?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Jade giggled.

"Hey! I don't-" Alex's defending statement was cut off by the microwave signaling that the water was now hot. Jasmine pushed herself away from the counter, and grabbed a rag to prevent against the heat as she pulled the four cups from the microwave.

She poured in the mix, and stirred it for a moment.

"Donuts!"

Jasmine turned and saw her best friend holding a bag of chocolate donuts.

"Sweet!" Jasmine grinned.

"Check the expiration date," Raab warned.

Jade blinked, and turned to Alex, "Donuts can expire?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Yes, Jade, they can. Donuts contain milk and eggs which expire themselves and thus, so do donuts."

Jasmine sighed, and passed Raab his cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey, losers, we'll be in the living room," Jasmine told her friends.

Jade stared at the donuts for a moment, "Fuck it, we'll eat 'em anyway."

Jasmine pursed her lips, staring at the giant video collection.

"What to watch," she muttered, running her fingers along the movies.

"Edward Scissorhands," Jade said, hovering over Jasmine's shoulder.

Jasmine shrugged, "Edward Scissorhands it is."

She popped in the movie, and cuddled next to Raab once again.

"Is that like a new rule, or something?" Alex asked.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"Every time you sit down, you immediately cuddle up to Raab, may I ask why?" Alex said, with a small smirk.

"Oh....I dunno. He's always really warm, and the house is always cold," she explained.

"Can we make it a new rule?" Raab inquired, jokingly.

Jade giggled, "Sure!"

Jasmine blushed, "As long as you don't try anything funny."

Raab grinned, "Me? Try something funny with you? Never," he said sarcastically.

They quieted down as the movie began, but not even thirty minutes into the movie the front door flew open.

Jasmine pressed pause, and peeked over the couch to see Novak supporting Bam, and Dico. Rake carried Dunn in, and threw him on the couch.

"Bye," Rake said, slamming the door behind him.

"What'd he do that for?" Bam slurred, sitting on the couch.

"Well maybe because you guys were assholes the entire way home," Novak said, rolling his eyes.

"Novie! You're not drunk!" Jasmine's eyes lit up.

Novak turned to her and smiled, "Nope."

"Why are you cuddling with Raab?" Bam asked, confused.

"Why aren't you cuddling with Raab?" Jasmine retorted pitifully.

Bam gave her a strange look, "Whatever. I'm gonna go pass out," Bam said.

"Well, guys, that was Bam," Jasmine told Jade and Alex.

"Oh. He seems nice." Jade said, watching Bam climb the stairs, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Novak is the oh-so wonderful man right there," Jasmine said, smiling gently.

"Dunn is the passed out mofo on the couch," Raab said, throwing a pillow at said mofo.

"Glomb!" Jasmine stood up, and hugged Glomb.

"Jazzy! Why are you hugging me?" Glomb asked, hugging back.

Jasmine stepped back, "I haven't seen you in like three days!"

"Is that Jasmine's way of saying she missed me?" Glomb questioned.

"You know me too well," Jasmine said, sitting back on the couch.

"Well, guys that's Alex and Jade, Alex and Jade, that's the guys. Now, be quiet, you freaks," Jasmine said, pressing play and continuing the movie.

-I=I-

Jasmine's eyes fluttered open, but her view was still black.

She turned her head away from Raab's chest, and saw that everyone was fast asleep. Jasmine managed to get out of the living room without waking anyone.

"Oh, hi April," Jasmine said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Jasmine," April said smiling.

Jasmine frowned, "Awe, you're making breakfast."

"Oh, sorry! Bam told me you enjoyed cooking, but I didn't know what time you would wake up, so I thought I would," April said, smiling apologetically.

Bam walked in, "Coffee?" he asked through a yawn.

Jasmine saw that the coffee pot was empty, "I'll make some!"

Jasmine set the coffee, and turned to Bam, "Sleep good?"

"Not really," he said, his head resting on the table.

"Well maybe you shouldn't party so much," April said, going into nagging mom mode.

Jasmine pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

"Anyways!" Bam said, cutting across April, "Jazz, are you moving in?"

Jasmine blinked, "I don't know. Do you want me to move in?"

Bam sat up, "Well, you could move out of your aunt's house and-"

"I don't live with my aunt," Jasmine interrupted.

"Oh," Bam said, "Well, the guys all really like you, and viewers think you're super hot, and I know Novak would love it if you moved in."

"I would too!" April piped in.

Jasmine pondered this for a moment, "Well, I guess I can move in, but I don't think I'll sell my house, I already have it paid off."

"Well then it's settled, Jasmine is moving in," Bam said, taking the coffee from her hands.

"Yes!" April said, pulling Jasmine into a hug.

Jasmine laughed, "Thanks."

"Jazzy's moving in?" Novak asked, walking in.

"Mhm," Jasmine said, handing him a cup.

"Sweet," Novak said, gratefully taking the coffee and kissing her on the cheek.

After a while, everyone had woken up and now they were feasting on April's cooking.

"I don't know who cooks better, Jasmine or April," Dico said, stuffing more eggs into his mouth.

"Thanks," the two cooks said in unison.

"Oh, yeah, I'm moving in," Jasmine said, now that everyone was present.

"Can I design your room?" April asked hopefully.

"Um...I'm sorry Ape, your designing is great, but it doesn't exactly match my taste," Jasmine said.

April shrugged, "Oh well."

Jade and Alex grinned at each other.

"Oh, no," Jasmine said, quickly covering her ears.

"SHOPPING!"


	13. Into Your Icy Blue Eyes

After breakfast everyone got ready, and now Jasmine found herself at a furniture shop arguing with Bam.

Jasmine sighed softly, "I don't like this," she told him. She had found some furniture that fit her taste. Along with the help of Jade and Alex, of course.

"Oh, come on, you're going to be living in my house, so you might as well get use to me paying for everything," Bam said, exasperated with her.

"Yeah, we all do it," Novak said, shrugging.

"Fine..." Jasmine grumbled.

As Bam worked out payment and delivery, Jasmine wandered over to a fancy grandfather clock.

"I've never realized how short you were, until you stood next the clock," Raab mused.

Jasmine ignored him, "It's beautiful," she breathed out.

"Do you want it?" Bam asked.

"Uhm...Yeah," Jasmine said truthfully.

Bam pointed to the clock, and the movers quickly loaded it with the rest of furniture.

Jasmine finally took offense to Raab's insult, "Hey! I'm not that short!" she said turning around and punching him in the arm.

"Ow..." Raab complained rubbing his arm, "yeah, you are."

"I'm not that much shorter than you," Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well I'm 5'8, how tall are you?" Raab asked, amused.

"5'4."

"I win," he said simply.

Jasmine glared, "I'll hurt you."

"You're both short, now get your asses over here," Dunn said.

"What are we doing now?" Raab asked, leaning on Jasmine

"The bar?" Bam suggested.

"No, I'm sick of that place, already," Jasmine complained.

"Overruled! We're going," Bam said.

Jasmine stuck her tongue out at him, "Jerk."

"Well, Jazzy, you get to be the designated driver," Bam said, smirking.

She groaned, "I object-!"

"Overruled!" Bam repeated.

Jasmine hooked her arm with Raab's with a sigh, "Well, let's go."

-I=I-

"Courtesy of the gentleman over there, he also asked for your number," the bartender said, for what seemed the billionth time that night, placing a drink in front of Jasmine.

She sighed, and passed the drink to Novak, "Tell him what you've told the other guys."

"Okay then."

"Thanks, Keith."

He smiled, "You're thanking the wrong person, dear. Actually, I'm surprised you haven't ripped my head off yet."

Jasmine gave him a bored stare, "You're not the one who keeps sending drinks. You're doing your job."

Keith shrugged, "Well, if someone asks again, I'll tell them you have mono. Besides, if I don't, I know I'll run out of beer soon."

Jasmine let out a laugh, "Thank you, Keith."

He smiled, and patted her shoulder, "It's all in a day's work."

Keith went back behind the bar, and continued making drinks. Jasmine sighed, and rested her hand on her hand. She had gotten to know the bartender a little, for he was sent to the table almost every five minutes. Alex had left already with some random guy to sleep with.

"Incoming," Jade whispered from beside Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up, and saw yet another man coming toward the table.

"Hi ladies, would either of you care to join me on the dance floor?" he questioned.

"No thanks," they said in unison.

"What are you blind or something? Why wouldn't you want to dance with me?"

Jasmine scoffed, "Well, for one, you're an arrogant jerk. Two-"

"We're not into guys," Jade said quickly.

Jasmine was actually going to say that he wasn't that good looking, but Jade has used the excuse that worked.

The guy rolled his eyes, "Right. I've heard that one before. Prove it."

Well, it usually worked.

"Why should we? We're perfectly happy together," Jasmine said, putting her arm around her best friend.

The guy smirked, "I knew it. Come on, come dance!"

"No."

"I'll leave you alone if you prove it," he stated, a little smug.

"Fine," Jasmine said, getting really annoyed. She turned to her best friend, "Well?"

Jade rolled her eyes, and before Jasmine knew it, her best friend was kissing her.

Jasmine was a little shocked. They had never kissed when they were sober, but she couldn't risk the chance that the guy would stay, so she kissed back.

After a few seconds, they pulled backed, and gave the guy a look.

He was frozen, "I-um, you! Sorry!" he took of running toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Dunn, what are you staring at?"

Jasmine looked over at Dunn, and saw that he was staring right back.

He looked stunned, "I just saw Jasmine and Jade kiss."

"What? Dude, no way! You must've been imagining it," Novak slurred.

"Hey, hey, hey Jazzy," Raab said in a sing-song voice.

She turned her gaze to him, "Yes?"

"Did you know that you have really pretty hair?"

Jasmine blinked, "Um, thank you?"

"Yeah," Bam agreed, "You do. It's all shiny."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, and noticed that Bam's eyes were beginning to close.

She remembered what Novak had told upon entering the bar, 'Once Bam's eyes starts closing, he's had enough, okay?'

"Time to go!" Jasmine announced.

The guys all frowned, "No!"

"There will be naked girls at the house," she lied.

The guys immediately stumbled out of the booth, excluding Bam.

"I don't wanna," he said stubbornly.

Jasmine thought off the top of her head, "Ville will be there."

Bam's eyes lit up, "Ville?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and he wants to see you."

Jade got up, "Okay, who can walk to the car without falling?"

The guys tried to stumble their way to the Hummer, all of them falling on their asses.

Jasmine sighed, and lifted Bam and Raab.

They leaned on her for support, muttering thanks.

"I'll stay behind and catch the ones that fall on their way there," Jade said helping the rest up.

Jasmine finally reached the Hummer, though she could still hear Jade cursing as she tried to raise Dico off the ground.

She grimaced, realizing the keys were still in her pants pocket.

"Raab? Can you lean on the Hummer so I can get the keys?"

He shook his head, "I don't wanna fall again..."

"I need to get the keys, Raab," she told him gently.

"I'll get them," he told her.

He reached into her back pocket and fished the keys out. He smiled drowsily as he accomplished task, but his smiled vanished when he scratched the Hummer trying to get the key in.

"I'll take the key, Raaby," Jasmine said, unable to hide a blush.

He dropped the key into her hand, and rested his head on her shoulder. As soon as she got Raab and Bam into the Hummer, Jasmine started the car, "I'm going to go help Jade, you guys stay in the car, okay?"

Bam grunted from the back seat, and fell asleep quickly afterwards.

Raab rolled his head away from the window, and stared up at her, "Yes ma'am."

Jasmine forced herself to tear her eyes away from his amazing blue ones. She shook her head, trying to focus on the new challenge.

Getting three smashed boys in a car.


	14. Painting Promises

Jasmine woke up to the sound of her cell phone alarm. She turned it  
off quickly before Raab could wake up. She frowned, trying to remember how she ended up in his room.

* * *

Jasmine sighed heavily, and pulled a blanket over Novak.

She walked back outside, and opened the passenger door, "Come on, Raaby, wake up," she said, shaking him.

His eyes opened slowly, "What?"

Jasmine smiled lightly, "We're home. How about we go inside, and get you to bed, hm?"

Raab tilted his head to the side, "Are you trying to take advantage of my tired and drunk state to get me into bed with you, Jasmine?"

Jasmine laughed, knowing he had already slept off most of his "drunk state" on the way home. "Yes, now come on, I'm tired as well," Jasmine told him, offering her hand to him.

Raab gave a weak grin, and took her hand, allowing her to help him out of the car. "You know, watching you and Jade get Dico into the Hummer was probably the highlight of my week."

Jasmine wrapped her arm around him, "Dico is so much more weird when he's drunk," she said, remembering Dico refusing to get in the car until they promised him sushi.

"You're one to talk," he stated.

Jasmine grimaced, and opened the front door "Do you have any idea how many times I've been called weird in my life time?"

Raab chuckled, "A hell of a lot of times, I'm guessing."

Jasmine nodded, "Yes. Now, can you go up stairs by yourself, or do I have to help you?"

"I'm so weak," Raab joked, pressing his body to hers.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, then."

Jasmine managed to get him up the stairs, with very little help from Raab.

"Thank you, Jazzy," he grinned up at her.

"Mmmhm," she replied, as she pulled the covers over him.

Jasmine ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, and turned to leave.

"No! Come back!" Raab blurted out.

She sighed, "What now?" she questioned.

Raab patted the spot next to him, "Stay."

Jasmine sat down slowly, suspicious of his intentions. "What?" she asked, cautious.

Raab pulled her down, and buried his head in her arm, "Stay," he repeated.

Jasmine hesitated, but eventually relaxed into the bed, and covered Raab and herself with a small red quilt.

Jasmine was surprised by how exhausted she actually was, and before she could even begin to think of what the guys would say in the morning, she was asleep.

* * *

Jasmine bit her lip at the memory, relieved that she woke up before the guys did.

She slipped out of Raab's arms, and crept into the hallway. After a moment, she realized that the guys wouldn't know she slept next to Raab, as long as he didn't tell them, meaning she didn't need to sneak around the house.

She took a deep breath, calming herself, and decided that she needed to take a shower before work.  
After the shower, Jasmine slipped into the hallway once again.

A snore ripped through the the house, coming from Ryan's room, making her jump ten feet in the air.

Jasmine laughed at herself and closed the door to her room. She went to her dresser and pulled out a plain black t-shirt, and blue jeans.

She changed quickly, and brushed her hair out.

"Jasmine!" April's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Jasmine asked, in the process of put eye shadow on.

"Oh, I was just seeing if you were awake," April whispered.

"Okay then," Jasmine said, putting her make up away, and followed April to the kitchen.

"Have you made breakfast?" Jasmine questioned.

April shook her head, "No, I just got here."

Jasmine opened the refrigerator, and saw left over pancakes. She got a few out and put them on a plate, and into the microwave.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Jasmine asked, pulling a pen out of her pocket.

"No, but there is some in the printers," April said, while making coffee.

Jasmine swiftly went back to Raab's room, stole a piece of paper, and made her way back down stairs.

She finished the note to the guys, and Jasmine posted the note on the refrigerator, where they were sure to find it.

"See you later, April."

April looked up from her news paper, "Okay, sweetheart. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, you too," Jasmine smiled.

-I=I-

Raab stirred from his sleep, and panic went through him when he saw that Jasmine was no longer in his arms.

"She just went to work, Chris. She just went to work," he told him self, confused as to why he was worried.

He walked drowsily to the kitchen. He ripped the note off the refrigerator, and began reading.

Good morning guys,

I went to work, and class. I'll be home around five, or so.  
I put pancakes in the microwave, which is already set.  
You just have to press start, okay? You know how to do that, right?  
If not, April's number is on the fridge.  
Have a good day.

Sincerely yours, Jasmine.

P.S. Bam, can I paint my room?

P.S.S. Hi Novie! :D

Raab laughed at the smiley face at the end. Her hand writing was almost as bad as his, causing the smiley to look deformed.

April opened the door, "Oh, good afternoon, Raab."

"Morning, April," Raab said, pressing the start button.

April rolled her eyes, "Raab, it's three in the afternoon."

Raab looked at the oven, and saw that it was indeed three.

He laughed, "So it is."

"Did you sleep well?"

Raab smiled at the memory of the girl sleeping next to him, "Very well."

"We'll that's nice, but I need to go. Can you give this to Bam?" April asked in a rush.

"Sure," Raab said, not really paying attention.

"Last night was so much fun," Glomb said happily.

"Was it really? I wish I could remember it..." Bam complained.

Dunn frowned, "I so remember Jasmine and Jade kissing."

"Dude, you were just hallucinating!" Dico stated for the thousandth time today.

"That was one hell of a hallucination, then," Dunn muttered.

The front door opened, and Jasmine stumbled in.

She collapsed on Novak, "Novie," she whined.

"Yes?"

"Hi."

"Hello. How was work?"

"Bad. I had deal with this asshole at work. This guy wanted some record that we didn't have, and he threw a huge fit. It was horrible," she said, hiding her face in Novak's shoulder.

"Awe, do you need anything, babe?"

"I'll go get some Advil," she said, about to stand up.

Novak pulled her back down, and passed her to Raab, "I'll get it."

Jasmine yawned, "Thank you, Novie."

Raab shifted her to where her head was resting on his shoulder, "Better?"

"Mhm," she said, her eyes closing.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs to get some sleep?"

Jasmine's face flushed a little, remembering last night.

She shook her head, "No, I was hoping we could paint to-" her sentence was interrupted by another yawn.

Raab stroked her hair, "Just sleep for a while, alright? We'll paint tomorrow."

"Promise?" Jasmine asked, about to drift off.

"Promise."


	15. A Secret Mission

Raab stared at the TV with disinterest, bored with the Spongebob Squarepants marathon that had been going on for about four hours now.

"No, don't do that..." Jasmine muttered, burying her head into Raab's neck. He flinched as her earring pierced his skin.

"Ow, Jasmine, can you move your head?"

Raab rolled his eyes when he realized he was talking to a woman that was half dead. He moved her head a little, removed the earring, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Not the china plates!"

Raab made a mental note to ask her what she was dreaming about. He sighed, and adjusted the clip in her hair, wondering when she'd wake up.

He jumped a little when he heard Novak's phone scream.

"I said stop breaking plates!" Jasmine yelled, her head shooting up.

Raab raised his eyebrows at the girl, "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her eyes, and yawned, "Uh, yeah, I think so."

Jasmine laid her head back on his shoulder, "Why is Novie's phone screaming?"

He shrugged, "It's his ring tone."

"That's a very odd ring tone," she said, grimacing as the phone gave another shriek.

After a while, it stopped.

"Finally," Raab huffed.

Jasmine smiled a little, noticing the show he was watching, "Spongebob?"

Raab nodded, "I've been watching it for awhile, now."

"That's incredibly cute, for some reason." Jasmine said, giggling.

Raab shrugged again, "Well, you know me. I'm incredibly cute."

Jasmine glanced out the window and saw the moon shining brightly in the sky. "What time is it?"

Raab looked at the clock next to him, "12:06."

Jasmine pressed her lips together in a tight line, "And I fell asleep around 6:30, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I think, why?" he questioned, confused by her sudden change of mood.

"You let me sleep on you for six hours?"

"Oh. Yeah, it's no big deal. I didn't have any plans."

"Where are the guys?"

Raab frowned at the new question, "They went to the bar."

"And you didn't go? Because I was asleep?" she assumed.

She was making him nervous now. "Um, yeah."

Jasmine's cracked a smile, "That's very sweet of you, Raaby."

"It's no big deal," he repeated, relief sweeping over him.

Jasmine hugged him close, "Thanks."  
"You're welcome," he said, patting her back. "What where you dreaming about?"

Jasmine blushed, "Oh. Yeah, I dreamed that the little person from Pirates of The Caribbean was throwing plates at me."

Raab burst into laughter, "What the hell?"

"I have no idea," Jasmine said, laughing too.

Raab calmed down, and continued to watch Spongebob.

"I want to paint my room," Jasmine said when it cut to a commercial.

He nodded, "Yes, I know you do."

"I want to paint my room right now."

He blinked, "Now? Like, right at this moment?"

"Let's go to Wal-Mart," Jasmine said, slipping out of his arms.

Raab stared, amazed."You're serious."

She paused, "Of course I'm serious! Do you have any other plans?"

He shook his head, "Am I driving?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me go change shoes," she said darting upstairs.

Jasmine was back a minute later with shoes Raab hadn't seen before.

He laughed, "Nice. Knoxville would be proud."

Jasmine smiled, and looked down at her beat up navy converse, "I've never actually thought of that before."

"I'm sure you haven't thought of a lot of things, babe," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the car.

"Hey!" Jasmine said, insulted.

"So how are we going to do this?" Raab questioned, leaning against the counter. Behind the counter was an older gentleman, resting his head on his hand.

Jasmine held up one of the paint cards, "I'm not sure."

She continued to examine the cards, until an idea struck her.

"Excuse me, sir," she said politely.

The man jumped, "Oh. I'm sorry! I must have dozed off. Anyways, how man I help you?" the man asked in a gravely voice.

"I would like these colors," Jasmine said, pointing at the cards.

"Would that be all?"

"Yes sir," Jasmine smiled.

The man nodded, "Alright. I'm going to have to mix a few colors to get that kind of green, but it shouldn't take long."

"Sounds good. We'll be walking around."

Raab pushed himself away from the counter, "Where are we going?"

"There is a McDonalds in here somewhere," Jasmine said, taking his hand, "our job is to find it."

"Is this a secret mission?"

"Sh!" Jasmine said, smacking his arm.

"I take that as a yes." Raab muttered.

Jasmine gave a curt nod, "Indeed," she said, bringing her fingers into a gun shape, and placing it close to her face.

"You have got to be kidding," Raab said, crossing his arms.

Jasmine frowned, "Follow me, or I'll kill your face with a hammer."

"Whoa, that's a little extreme, don't you think-?"

"Raab! Are you hungry, or not?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's go!" Jasmine said. "This is...Red Eagle to Alpha Dog. Come in Alpha Dog, are you there?" she said, holding an imaginary walkie talky to her mouth as the two of them pressed our backs flat against the wall.

Raab couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Alpha Dog?" He said in amusement, dropping the secret agent act for a second.

"Alpha Dog!" Jasmine said in mock urgency. "What are you doing out of position?!"

He quickly snapped back against the wall, and recreated his 'gun' with his fingers, his face very serious. It caused Jasmine to giggle and he gave her a crooked smile.

"Alpha Dog to Red Eagle, Alpha Dog is ready for back up." He said, breaking one of his hands away from his 'gun' and putting his own imaginary walkie talkie to his mouth.

"Let's go." she said in a whisper. The two adults kept their backs flat against the wall and began to slide down around the corner and down the aisles.

Both trying, and failing, to hold back giggles the whole way. They passed one of the late night shoppers, who stopped, and stared. He shook his head in disbelief at their silliness.

Jasmine stopped causing Raab to stop, also.

"Red Eagle to Alpha Dog, I spot a civilian... do we take him out?" Jasmine asked, making her version of a radio static sound.

Raab looked the guy up and down pretending to access him.

"Not this one, Red Eagle," he said into his 'walkie talkie'. "He looks harmless."

He nodded toward the man, "On your way soldier. Don't make us change our minds, things might get ugly," he said in a mock serious tone.

The man stood up straight and gave Raab and Jasmine a salute before marching down the hall.

Jasmine gave a small giggle again. Raab looked around suspiciously.

"Coast is clear, Red Eagle." he said in a loud whisper.

"Move out." Jasmine said, and both once again slid down the walls.

Raab peeked his head around the corner, "Target spotted!"

Jasmine straightened up, "Act casual," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Raab followed her lead, staring at his shoes as they made their way to the McDonalds counter, as if he was really up to something.

"I'd like a cheeseburger, fries, and a medium Dr. Pepper," Jasmine told the young woman behind the counter. She yawned, and typed it into the computer.

"Same thing," Raab said, placing his head on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Oh, throw in two chocolate chip cookies in, please!" Jasmine said, her eyes on the container that held the cookies.

"That will be out in a moment," the woman said.

They received their food, and Jasmine dragged Raab to one of the tables. He grinned at her from across the table, "Mission 'sneak into McDonalds and steal their food so that we won't be hungry anymore' is officially complete."

"Alpha Dog, we have sexy mission names," Jasmine said, giggling like mad, and he began cracking up also.

"We basically rock," he said holding out his fist for me to bump with my own.

"Basically," she said, throwing a french fry at him.

"Well, the black coat is done, what now?" Raab asked, setting down the paint brush.

It was odd, seeing this room without furniture. He had helped Jasmine move the furniture to paint. It

looked like an empty room, which was a rare thing to see in the Margera household. "Mmm," Jasmine

pursed her lips in thought, "Do you think we should let it dry, and let the guys help with the rest in the morning?"

"The rest?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "What did you think the four other paint cans were for?"

"Oh. Well, I honestly had no idea. What are we doing with those?"

"It's not a very original idea, but we're going to splatter the neon colors all over the wall."

Raab stretched his arm out, "Do you honestly want Bam helping with that? He'll get on everything but the wall."

"Good point," Jasmine said, opening the other paint cans.

Raab gazed at the neon colors with interest. She had picked neon green, orange, pink, and purple.

"So are we just going to throw it at the wall?"

Jasmine nodded, "Mhm. Be careful with the carpet, please," she said, handing him a smaller paint brush.

Raab hesitated before dipping the brush into the violet purple color.

He splashed it on the wall, and couldn't help but smile.

"This is fun! You try, Jazzy."

Jasmine smiled, grabbed a brush of her own, and copied Raab.

She giggled, "This is fun, I think we shou-"

"Jazzy? Raab? Where are you guys?"

Jasmine froze, surprised. She hadn't heard the front door open.

"Shit." Raab said, eyes wide.

Novak opened the door, "Whoa! Holy shit, guys!"

"Sh!" Jasmine said, her eyes flashing to the door.

"What's wrong?"

Raab sighed, "We don't want you guys to help," he said bluntly.

"Okay, no big deal. They all passed out in the living room, anyways," Novak said, shrugging.

"Good, good," Jasmine said, accidentally smearing paint onto her forehead.

Novak smiled, "Yup. Now, do I get to stay?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Awe, why not? Are you going to make out when I leave?"

"Go away, Novak," Raab said, dismissing him with his hand.

"But I-" Novak started.

"G-O," Jasmine spelled, threatening him with the brush dripping paint.

Novak sighed in defeat, "F-I-N," he said, before walking out.

Jasmine and Raab paused and watched him leave. Once he was out the door Raab asked, "Did that boy just spell 'fin'?"

Jasmine nodded slowly, "I believe he did."

Needless to say, Jasmine and Raab's laughter woke up the entire house.


	16. A New Morning Routine

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" Bam's slurred voice traveled up the stairs.

Jasmine stopped laughing, her head shooting up. Raab dived for the door, slamming it shut, and  
locking it quickly.

They heard something collide with the door, and then the door knob began to jiggle.

"What do we do?" Raab asked, his hand still on the knob.

"I don't know! I don't want them painting my room!" Jasmine whispered frantically.

Raab contemplated for a moment, tuning out Bam, Novak, and Glomb's knocking.

"Oh! We can climb out the window, and sneak into my room," Raab suggested.  
Jasmine's eyes traveled the room, unable to find anything else that would help them escape.

She sighed, "Okay."

She grabbed the paint cans, "We can't leave these in here. If they were to break in, they'd try to paint."

"Good thinking," Raab said, walking toward the window. He stuck his head out and examined the wall they were about to climb on. They would be able to keep their grip by holding on to the bricks jutting from the wall. He pulled his head back inside, "My window is open, so we're all set. Who's going first?"

Jasmine frowned, "I guess I will." She took a deep breath and climbed out the window. The cool autumn air was blowing her hair out of her face, allowing her a clear view of Raab's window. She continued to climb sideways slowly, not wanting to fall and end up in the hospital with a broken back. A little ways behind Jasmine, Raab was trying to avoid getting hit by Jasmine's hair. His hands were stinging from holding on to a particularly sharp brick.

Finally, Jasmine was hoisting herself into Raab's room, landing on the bed that was conveniently positioned under the window. She quickly dropped the paint cans on the bed and rolled out of the way, allowing Raab fall in next to her.

"Fuck, it's freezing," he muttered, teeth chattering.

Jasmine placed the paint cans beside the bed, and fell to the floor. She laid down and used her arm as a pillow.

Raab blinked, "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep?" Jasmine asked.

He rolled his eyes, and pulled her up by her arm onto the bed.

"Ow ow! Ow! What the hell?" Jasmine asked, rubbing her arm.

"Don't be stupid, you're sleeping here," Raab said, ignoring her complaints.

Jasmine shook her head, "This is your room, Raaby. You're sleeping in your bed."

Raab studied her expression, and part of him wanted to cave under her stubborn gaze, but his male instinct disabled him to do so.

"We'll both sleep in the bed, then."

Jasmine paused, "Fine."

They both tried to get comfortable in the bed, but were failing.

"I can't sleep," Jasmine finally said after twenty minutes.

"Me neither," Raab yawned.

Jasmine examined the room for a while, "I spy with my little eye something...gray."

"You have gotta be kidding me," Raab said, raising his head to look at her.

Jasmine flicked his forehead, "I don't gotta be doing anything, Rabbit."

He rested his head back on his pillow, his eyes searching the room for something gray.

He pointed at a hat across the room, "That hat?"

"Nope."

"Your eyes?"

Jasmine looked at him in surprise, "No- what?"

"Your eyes. They're gray," he said, kind of confused.

Jasmine shook her head, "They're blue."

"They're such a light blue, they look gray," he told her.

"Um, okay."

"They're very pretty," he said, looking at her with his head to the side.

Jasmine bit her lip, trying not to blush. "Thanks. Anyway, no, not my eyes."

They continued their game until they were to tired to move their jaws, and finally fell asleep.

Raab yawned and he stretched his arm out, careful not to shift the sleeping girl next to him.

He paused and realized that he probably should wake her so he wouldn't be the one blamed for her missing work.

"Jazzy," he said, shaking her softly.

She grimaced, and hit him as hard as she could in her sleepy state, "Shuddup."

Raab sighed, "Come on, Jasmine. You have work today, don't you?"

Jasmine threw her arm over her eyes, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

She dialed a number, and rested the phone against her ear.

"Do I need to come in today?" Jasmine asked as her manager answered.

"Okay," she said, hanging up.

Raab raised an eyebrow when she rolled over on her side, "Well?"

"Well, what do you think? No, I don't have to go to work. Now, let me sleep, please?"

"Oh come on, you've slept a five hours, now."

Jasmine scoffed, "Five hours my ass..."

He prodded her side, "Come on, Jazzy. Let's go get something to eat."

Jasmine grimaced when she realized that he wouldn't leave her alone till he got food in his stomach. With a groan, she rose out bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

As she brushed her teeth, she caught sight of her eyes. A small blush crept to her face as she remembered Raab's compliment.

He entered the bathroom just as Jasmine finished brushing her hair, "The guys are asleep downstairs. You want to go out and eat so we don't wake them up?"

"'Kay. My car or yours?"

Raab winked, "Yours."

After much arguing on the car ride around town, they finally agreed on McDonalds, even though that eaten there last night, also.

Jasmine drummed along with a song on the radio, waiting for the car in front of her to receive their food. Out of the blue Jasmine asked, "How are classes?"

Raab was surprised but answered anyway, "Alright, I guess. Difficult, of course, but that's okay."

Jasmine gave a small smile, but didn't ask him to elaborate.

She pulled up and received their food, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Where ever," he said taking a huge bite out of a biscuit. "We should go here every morning from now on."

Jasmine ignored him and decided quickly, a smiling playing at her lips, "Let's go home."


	17. Viva La Brazil

Jasmine parked her car, and saw that everyone was now awake, sitting outside at the sun table.

"Oh, I wonder what we're up to today," Jasmine muttered to herself.

Raab shrugged, and they made their way to the table.

"What's up, guys?" Jasmine said, taking a seat.

A very hung over Bam rubbed his eyes violently, "Just planning a trip to Brazil..."

"Oh really?" Raab said, "I'm up for that, dude."

"Awesome, man. We're gonna prove to Don Vito that Brazil is not in the Bahamas," Rake said, chuckling.

Jasmine smiled, "Sounds fun. But I don't know if I can get off work..."

Bam rolled his eyes, "Damn it, Jazz, just quit! We do this shit all the time."

"What am I suppose to do for money, Bam?"

Bam motioned to himself, and the castle beside them, "I think we're fine on money."  
She sighed, "I have a lot of vacation days saved up. I'll just use those."

"And your boss will let you off?" Raab said, hopefully.

"Yeah, he's really cool. I'll go call him now," Jasmine said, excitement bubbling into her tired brain.

The next day the gang was at the airport waiting to board the plane for Brazil patiently in the lobby.

Jasmine wondered out loud, "Who's my airplane buddy?"

Both Raab and Novak raised their hands in unison.

"No!" Novak whined, giving Raab the look that most upset four year olds wear.

Raab sighed, and rolled his eyes, putting his hand down.

"Awh, Raaby. Don't be jealous. I'll be Novie's buddy this time, and on the flight home, I'll be yours! Deal?"

Raab couldn't help but grin, enjoying the loving tone should took on when handling them as if they were children.

She smiled once more, and turned her head as she resumed her people watching.

Raab allowed his eyes to travel while she wasn't paying attention to him. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail, her fringe sweeping across her forehead. Her gray eyes peered beneath her fringe, watching the passerbys curiously.

She had known it was going to be a long flight, and dressed comfortably. A pretty red tank top showed off her slender upper figure. Raab wasn't the only who's attention was drawn to the cleavage that the shirt showed off. Her shorts showed off her legs, and as he studied her vibrant shoes, he noticed she was wearing two different colored socks. He smiled to himself, his chest growing warm as he thought more and more about how cute and adorable the girl sitting across from him was.

The smile Raab wore disappeared quickly, as he realized that he hadn't thought that a girl was 'cute' or 'adorable' since middle school.

A voice pulled him from his perplexing thoughts, and a hand made his skin tingle. He looked up, and saw Jasmine standing above him.

"Come on, silly boy. It's time to board the plane," she said, grabbing her two bags.

Raab regained his voice, "Oh, yeah, be there in a little. I have to get my luggage."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later, then," she said before she hooked arms with Novak and took off for the gate.

Raab brought his hand to his cheek, still able to feel her lips on it.

"Oh, the trouble you cause..." he breathed out to himself.

Somehow, in the last few minutes, Raab had come to the conclusion that he was more attracted to this bubbly blond girl than any other girl he had ever seen.

And that was a lot of girls.

-I=I-

Raab awoke to the multiple groans of the boys. Someone grumbled, "Shut the hell up, Jasmine."

He looked over at the blue eyed girl, and saw her pout.

"But guys...We're gonna land in fifteen minutes! We need to get ready."

Raab smiled, "Jazzy, you gotta be rough when it comes to waking these assholes up."

He poured a cold glass of water over Rake's head, and Rake's head shot up. Much like a dog, he shook the water out of his hair, allowing the cold drops of water to hit the other boys on the plane.  
The boys groaned in unison once more.

"I'm up, I'm up..Geez," Bam said, glaring at the two blonds.

Novak sat up, "I gotta piss," he said, getting up to go to the rest room.

As he left, Jasmine sighed to herself, "Novak sucks as a plane buddy..."

Raab smirked, "See? That's why you should've picked me. I'm way more fun. Always go with Raaby. "

Jasmine giggled, "I'll be sure to remember that, Rabbit."

Soon, the pilot came on the speakers above and announced that they would land very soon.

"So what are we gonna do in Brazil?" Jasmine asked out loud.

"I wanna see the statue thing," Rake said.

Bam shrugged, "I just wanna hang out with Bob."

"Yeah, I heard there's a freaking sweet skate park close to the beach, man."

"Oooh, I'm excited for the beach!" Jasmine said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"I'm exciting to see Jasmine in a bikini," Novak said, winking at his buddy.

She rolled her eyes and glared, "I'm excited to follow through with my plans of drowning Novak in the deep, deep waters of Brazil."

The guys laughed while Novak held his hands up in defense, "Hey, babe. Don't kill a guy just for looking."

"Hey, babe, I kill every guy for looking," Jasmine said menacingly, but the frightening mask was ruined by her wink.

Raab looked out the window of the plane guiltily, reminding himself to try and keep his eyes from this pretty girl.

-I=I-

Jasmine collapsed on the bed in their hotel room, "Oh my gosh...Longest. Flight. Ever."

Raab laid her luggage next to her bed, having opted for helping the exhausted girl out.

She cuddled into the pillow of her bed, "Mmm...I love hotel beds."

"Why?" Raab questioned, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"The sheets are always so cold, and it feels so refreshing," she explained, realizing how silly that sounded.

Raab laughed, "Yeah, but honeymooners come here. If you get what I mean," he said, laughing lightly.

Jasmine looked at him in horror, "Oh god. I don't...Why would you say that? I want to get a black light now and check for semen on this bed!"

Raab laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She glared, "I should kick you out for that, jerk."

He pouted, "But Jazzy..."

"Oh, I'm not gonna," she said, rolling her eyes, "I was hoping to watch a movie with someone tonight."

Raab climbed into the bed, too, laying next to her.

He grabbed the remote from the bedside, "What do you wanna watch, babe?"

"Anything," she said, her eyes closed.

"Anything?" Raab said, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

Jasmine perked up, "Not porn!"

Raab clicked through the shows, "How does Edward Penishands sound? Or maybe Sperminator? Star W hores?"

Jasmine giggled, reaching for the remote being held above her head.

"Raab!" she said, practically on top of him stretching her arm far above her.

Raab pushed her off lightly, making her fall on her stomach, becoming face to face with Raab.

After a few moment of staring, Jasmine moved away uncomfortably.

"Um..." Raab said, looking over at her as she bit her lip, avoiding eye contact.

"Lord of the G-Strings?" Raab suggested awkwardly.

Jasmine stared at him for a moment, before breaking into giggles.

"Oh, Raaby...You do make things super fun, just so you know, " she said, grinning.

Raab smiled, making himself comfortable, "I know, babe, I know."

"Now, let's find something that doesn't involve the male genitalia," Jasmine said laughing as she cuddled into Raab's side.

"So School of Cock is out?"

Jasmine wiped the tears from her eyes that came from laughing so hard,  
"Oh, this is gonna be an interesting vacation."


	18. Hide and Seek in Brazil

Jasmine sighed happily, relaxing in the sun after a long splash fight with the boys.

"No, Jasmine! This is not a time to rest. We have to go to the skate park!"

Jasmine groaned, "Bam, I just laid down! Go without me!"

"We can't Jazz, someone will steal you," Dunn explained.

She rolled her eyes in response, "I'm not four, Dunn."

There was silence as the boys stared at Jasmine.

"Well, technically," she said, sticking her tongue out at them.

Raab laughed, "You're about as mature as a four year old."

"Oh? Well, if I'm a four year old, you're a two year old!" Jasmine pouted, crossing her arms in mock anger.

Bam rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm going to the skate park. I'll be back later to meet Bob when his plane comes in."

Bam left with the guys, only Raab, Rake, and Dico stayed behind. The three weren't too big on going to skate parks.

"We need to do something," Dico said, unable to sit still.

Jasmine groaned, "I just wanna sleep, Dico."

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"On the beach, Dico?" Rake asked, "What are you gonna do, hide in the water?"

Dico pulled a face, "No, dumb ass, I meant hide and seek in the whole city."

"That'd be fun," Raab said, nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Dico said, disregarding Jasmine's protest, "Rake and I will be a team. You two are together."

"Awesome!" Raab said, excited.

"Anyone have a quarter?" Dico asked.

To everyone's extreme discomfort, Rake reached into his speedo and pulled out a quarter, and attempted to hand it to Dico.

Dico stepped back, "I'm not touching that, man. You do it. If it's heads, we hide first. If it's tails, you guys do."

Despite Jasmine's crossed fingers, the coin landed on tails.

She groaned, having planned to continue her napping on the beach as the two boys hid.

Dico looked at his watch, "How about we give you fifteen minutes to hide?"

"Okay!" Raab said, grabbing Jasmine's hand, "Let's go!"

They began walking around town, searching for the best place to hide.

"Where would they least expect us to hide?" Raab asked, looking through all the stores.

"The Disney store!" Jasmine exclaimed, pointing to the colorful store.

They reached the store and found a corner at the back of the store with shelves of stuffed animals.

Raab sat down while Jasmine silently pulled a rack of clothes in front of them to block not only Dico and Rake from seeing them, but also preventing the store employees from kicking them out.

"Now what?" Raab asked, leaning against the wall of stuffed toys.

"We wait," Jasmine said, examining the wall, and recognizing characters from her childhood.

"Look, there's Oliver!" she said, excitedly, pointing to the animal.

"Who?" Raab questioned, following her gaze to see that she was referring to a small stuffed orange cat.

"Oliver from Oliver and Company," she said, taking the cat from the shelf, "It's my favorite classic Disney movie."

"I can't say I've ever heard of it," Raab said, watching her look at the stuffed animal affectionately.

"Oh, it's the best," she said, "I'll rent it some day and watch it with you."

They began to look around the shelves again, talking about each Disney movie they loved as children.

Raab's favorite was The Lion King, and he admitted to crying like a baby when Mufasa died.

"Oh, I did, too," Jasmine said, "I cried during the Little Mermaid, too."

Raab thought about for a moment, "I can't remember any sad parts in the Little Mermaid"

Jasmine smiled, "The song Part of Your World always got to me. And then when her dad destroyed her statue, I just bawled."

After a few more minutes of reminiscing, Raab checked his watch.

"We've been in here for about forty five minutes," he said, "they should be far from the base now. We can run back to base now, I'm sure."

They moved the rack of clothes back into place and crept out of the store, receiving many strange looks from employees and shoppers.

They traveled through city, heading toward the beach, always keeping a look out for the rival pair.

Soon, they arrived at the beach.

"This is the hard part," Raab said, "There's no where to hide if they spot us before we reach base. So we gotta haul ass."

Jasmine nodded, and scanned the beach again, unable to spot Dico or Rake.

"Let's go!" Raab whispered, and they both took off running toward the beach chair and towels.

Half way to their destination, Raab saw Rake out of the corner of his eye.

"Run faster!" Raab said, and they both began pushing as hard as possible with their legs, the sand making it difficult to run.

Fortunately, they both dived to reach the towel seconds before Rake reached them.

Jasmine cheered while Rake cursed them, kicking at the sand angrily.

"I hate you guys," Rake said, getting out his cell phone to inform Dico that they had lost.

Soon, Dico arrived back at the beach, and the group played multiple rounds until night fell.

After they met up with Bam, they returned to their hotel rooms.

Jasmine collapsed on the freshly made hotel bed, exhausted from their long day of children games.

"I am absolutely starving," she said, rolling over to dresser by the bed and grabbing the hotel menu.

She scanned through the menu and found a list of every food imaginable.

She grinned over at Raab, "You think Bam will mind if we charge it to his bill?"

Raab chuckled, "Not at all."

A few minutes after Jasmine placed the call, a hotel worker knocked on the door. Jasmine opened it to allow the cart of food to enter the room.

The boy looked at the cart full of food, giving them a curious look.

Jasmine gave him sheepish look, "We've had a long day. We're starving."

The boy nodded knowingly as Jasmine tipped him, and left the two alone with their abundance of food.

They grabbed whatever they desired of the cart, and began searching through the hotel channels to find something amusing to watch as they ate.

Soon, they had eaten to the point their stomachs were so full, another bite wasn't possible.

Jasmine sighed contently, glad to have her belly full. She laid down on the cool pillow, trying to keep focus on the movie playing on the screen.

Despite her efforts, her eyes slipped closed, and she dozed off.

Raab looked over, and smiled lightly. She was still in her swim suit, and he wasn't sure if he should wake her and let her change into her pajamas.

He looked her over, and couldn't bring himself to bring her out of her peaceful state.

Raab put up all the food, and turned off the TV. He put a blanket over Jasmine, and got into bed beside her, letting his eyes close as he attempted to shut off his brain to sleep.

To his surprise, Jasmine rolled over on her side, and snuggled into his chest.

He slipped his hand into hers, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	19. Wet Dreams

Raab woke up to the sound of running water and humming. He glanced at the bathroom door and then to Jasmine's empty space in bed. He closed his eyes and snuggled into her pillow, wanting a few more minutes of sleep.

After a few moments, the bathroom door opened, and Jasmine stepped out. Raab peeked at her from his spot under the covers, and saw that she was wrapped in a towel. His closed his eyes again to respect her privacy. He guessed she thought he was asleep. He was wrong.

"Raaby, I know you're awake," Jasmine said in a sing song voice.

Raab looked at Jasmine puzzled, "Um, yeah. Good morning."

Jasmine gave him a smile he had never seen before. It was incredibly sexy, as if she was trying to seduce him.

She sat next to him on the bed, tucking her towel so it wouldn't come undone.

"What are you doing?" Raab asked, extremely confused.

Jasmine put on a pondering expression, "Hm...Well, I think I'm going to give you a good morning present for being such a good friend and keeping me company on this trip..."

"What do you-?"

Before he could get out his question, Jasmine climbed on top of him, her thighs beside his hips, sitting up.

Raab looked up at her, speechless.

She leaned down and began kissing at his neck, going up behind his ear, and finally his lips, where he desperately kissed her back.

Jasmine parted from him, and glanced at him. He noticed a strange glint in her eye, but was too distracted by his urge to grab her and pin her down.

She shimmied down him, and began kissing down his stomach, and nipped at his hips. She began to flick her tongue over the area where his pants began, Raab moaning the entire time.

Unfortunately, she sat up and got off him. He groaned and gave Jasmine an upset look.

She smiled again, "This towel kind of puts a damper on things, don't you think?"

Raab nodded eagerly, his dry mouth disabling him from speaking.

Jasmine gave him a wicked smile, and began to let the towel fall.

Raab's eyes snapped open, and he was looking directly at the bathroom door, eyes wide.

What the fuck?

Raab groaned, realization dawning on him.

"Fuck dreams..." he muttered, his face in his hands.

"Raaby? Are you alright?" Jasmine asked from the bathroom door way.

Raab looked up and saw, to his relief, that she was dressed.

"Uh, yeah. Fine. I gotta go."

With that, Raab took off to Dico's room to shower and try and gain control of the situation in his pants.

Jasmine stared after him, confused. She shrugged, and began to get ready for the day.

After she finished her make up, she took the elevator downstairs to go to the breakfast buffet.

She fixed herself a bowl of Trix and made her way over to Novak.

"Good morning, Novie," she said, smiling.

"Morning, Jazzy. How're you?" Novak said, looking exhausted and hung over.

Jasmine furrowed her brow, "I'm okay, I guess. Something was up with Raab when I got out of the shower. Not sure what, though. He seemed upset."

"Well, here he comes, you can ask him yourself," Novak motioned toward the blonde boy.

"Raab-!"

Raab looked up and saw Jasmine and Novak, and made a complete U-turn out of the breakfast area.

Jasmine, taken aback, turned back to Novak who was staring after Raab with a puzzled look.

"That was weird," Novak commented, "Did you do something to piss him off?"

"Not that I know of..." Jasmine said, a little hurt.

Novak noticed the sadness in her voice, "I tell you what, sweetheart, let's finish eating, and then let's go shopping. That should take your mine of that asshole, right?"

Jasmine gave him a bright smile, "Yeah, I think so. Thanks Novie."

Novak grinned back and gave her a wink, "Whatever makes my girl happy."

-|=|-

After a few hours of shopping, Jasmine and Novak were laden down with a ton of shopping bags.

"I am exhausted!" Jasmine said, using her free hand to rub her tired eyes.

"A nap sounds amazing," Novak said, taking off his beanie and ruffling his hair.

"Agreed!" Jasmine said, and began walking in the direction of the hotel.

On their way there, they came across Bam, Dico, and Raab.

Jasmine averted her gaze to the ocean as Bam told Novak their plans for the day.

"We're gonna go skate now, and meet Bob on the beach later."

Novak nodded, "Sounds good. Jazzy and I are gonna go take a nap, we've been up since around eight."

"Alright, we'll call you when we go to the beach to greet Bob."

Jasmine glanced up at Raab, who was staring down at his shoes.

Novak and Bam finished their conversation, and the two parties began to set off in different directions.

"Hold up," Novak said, "You go ahead, I'm gonna go talk to Raab."

Jasmine gave him a pained expression, "Don't do that! He'll just be even more mad at me!"

Novak rolled his eyes, "Babe, he's upsetting you, and you don't even know why. Just go up and get some sleep. I'll be right there."

Jasmine grimaced, "Alright."

Novak gently pushed the blonde toward the hotel, and then set off after Raab.

"Raab!" he said, catching up to the three boys.

Bam turned around and smiled widely, "Decide to join us, Novocaine?"

Novak shook his head, "Nah, I gotta talk to Raab."

Raab raised an eye brow, puzzled.

Bam shrugged, "Alright, we'll be at the skate park. Come on, Dico."

After Bam and Dico were out of ear shot, Novak started in on Raab.

"What the hell is your problem, man?"

"What?" Raab asked, confused.

Novak glared, "You're really upsetting Jasmine, dude. What's your problem with her?"

Raab groaned, and plopped down on the curb and placed his face in his hands for the umpteenth time today.

"What, man?" Novak said, standing above him.

"I don't want to talk about it, dude..." Raab said, his voice muffled by hands.

"Is this about your total infatuation with Jasmine?"

Raab looked up at Novak, confused, "Infatuation?"

Novak rolled his eyes, "Do you need a dictionary or an explanation?"

"Explanation."

"Alright, let me break this down for you," Novak said, chuckling.

Raab looked at Novak with a doubtful expression, which prompted Novak to get on with it.

"Okay, what do you feel with most girls?"

Raab raised an eyebrow, giving Novak a speculating look.

"I don't," he finally answered.

Novak nodded, "Exactly, man. You just wanna bang 'em if they're hot, right? There's zero emotional attachment. But it's not like for you with Jasmine, is it?"

Raab shook his head, "Not at all. But that's what this is about."

Novak paused, giving Raab a questioning look.

Raab grimaced and hid his face in his hands again, "I had a dirty dream about Jasmine."

Novak hesitated, "That's...That's what this is all about?"

Raab groaned, "Yeah."

Unexpectedly, Novak burst into laughter.

Raab jerked out of his pitiful position, offended.

"Novak!" he complained, glaring at his friend.

"Dude, I don't get it," Novak said, still snorting with laughter.

Raab shook his head, "Neither do I. It's like...Like you said. It's not like that with Jasmine. I mean, I think she's beautiful!" Raab said, throwing his arms out.

Novak raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "What's the big deal, man?"

"Okay..." Raab started, taking a deep breath "I can't remember the last time I thought a girl was beautiful, Novak. It's always, "That's girl is fucking hot," and whatnot. But not with Jasmine. I don't even want to..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Novak got it, though, "You don't wanna bang Jasmine?"

Raab shook his head, "Well, it's not like I don't find her appealing or attractive. She's gorgeous. I just...I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize our friendship...And I feel like this dream will, somehow. I'm mad at myself, honestly..."

Novak grinned, "Oh, Raaby! It was just a dream!"

Raab gave him a pleading look, "Please don't tell her."

Novak's grin faded, "I won't. But how are you explain your douchebag behavior this morning?"

Raab grimaced, "She noticed that?"

"How could she not?" Novak said, rolling his eyes.

Raab continued to sulk, unsure what story to tell Jasmine that would make her forgive him for his behavior.

Novak thought for a minute, "You could tell her a family member is sick, or your non-existent girlfriend broke up with you?"

Raab shook his head, "I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want to tell her the truth..."

Novak nodded, "Somewhere in the middle. Tell her you had a bad dream?"

Raab pulled a face, "That makes me sound like a pansy..."

Novak shrugged, "It's really the only choice you have, man. Plus, you know how she is. She'll understand."

Raab nodded, thoughtful, "Will you tell her for me?"

"Of course, man," Novak said, reaching his hand out to pull Raab off the curb.

"I think I'm gonna go hang out with Bam and the guys. Tell her I'm really sorry, okay? I was just embarrassed," Raab said, shaking his head at himself.

Novak smiled, "Yeah, man. I'll handle it. After I'm done with the situation, all will be forgiven."

"I owe you one, man," Raab said, grinning.

Novak was suddenly serious, "Just do me one favor."

Raab was uncertain, but nodded.

"Please don't hurt her," Novak said finally, "She puts on a good show, but I can see through it. She's more fragile than you would think."

With that, Novak turned on his heel and made his way back to the hotel leaving a bewildered Raab behind him.


	20. Trifling in Brazil

Jasmine woke up from her long nap to the sound of her phone vibrating. She rubbed her bleary eyes and yawned before she flipped her phone open, "Hello?"

"Yo, it's Bam. Novak's not answering his phone, but you guys said you would meet us when Bob's plane arrives, and he's almost here."

Jasmine sat up and stretched, "Okay, I'll go get him and we'll be there in a few," she said, and then the line went dead.

She chuckled, "So much for goodbyes."

She got up and washed her face before fetching a fast asleep Novak from his room, and heading down to the beach.

"Sleep well, sweetheart?"

Jasmine smiled happily, "Just fine, yeah. Thanks for talking to Raab for me, I feel so relieved. I thought I had made him mad."

Novak put his arm around her, "No problem at all, Jazzybabe."

Jasmine giggled at her new nickname, "So what are we doing after we meet Bob?"

Novak shrugged, "Whatever Bam has planned, I guess."

Jasmine blew her bangs out of her face, "This is gonna be fun," she said sarcastically.

-|=|-

As they approached the beach, Jasmine felt a wave of shyness wash over her as she saw Raab. All the boys were sitting in circle on the beach around another circle, which appeared to be clothes. But Jasmine was distracted by the strange scene when when her stomach tightened with nerves. She knew Raab wasn't mad at her, but the very brief rift in their friendship left Jasmine hesitant.

She decided to sit on the other side of Novak, so he was in between her and Raab. He was looking her way, but she was avoiding eye contact. In her peripheral vision, she saw him lean in toward Novak and whisper something.

Novak turned his attention towards her, but was interrupted when Bam started pointing toward the sky where Bob Burnquist was making his elaborate entrance.

After Bob was introduced to everyone, he stated that it was time to give everyone, namely Vito, the Brazilian experience.

-|=|-

After walking through the Brazilian rainforest, the group reached the waterfalls that Bob wanted to see. Unfortunately, Vito was not as appreciative as the rest of the crew, and Bam pulled Raab aside and asked him to take Vito off of his hands.

Jasmine was busy taking pictures of the beautiful waterfalls, and was caught by surprise when someone pulled her by the waist.

She looked up, startled, and saw Raab smiling down at her.

"Yes?" she said, uncertainly.

"Wanna baby sit Vito with me?" he asked, not at all uncomfortable with the close proximity between them.

Jasmine thought for a moment, the idea of staying with Vito was unpleasant, but she knew she would feel bad if she left Raab all by himself with only Vito for company.

"Sure, but what are we doing with him?" Jasmine asked, taking a step back.

Raab shrugged, "Bam and the guys are going to go on a boat ride through the falls, and then we're suppose to meet them at a skate park. Are you hungry? We could go eat somewhere."

Jasmine made a face at the prospect of eating with Vito and his lack of table manners, "Can we leave Vito at the beach while you and I eat?"

The charming grin that Jasmine had grown to love spread over Raab's face as he took her hand in his.

"Sounds perfect."

-|=|-

After eating a nice late lunch with Raab, Jasmine brooded over having to find Vito again. She was having such a nice time with Raab, she wasn't eager to locate the blundering idiot Bam called his uncle. Raab's feelings seemed to mirror Jasmine's, for he took her hand in his as they left the restaurant and said, "This has been nice, hasn't it?"

Jasmine smiled at the ground, nodding, "Yes. I really don't want to go back to the guys right now."

To her surprise, Raab didn't look at her in shock. He simply nodded in agreement, and ran him thumb along the side of her hand.

Unfortunately, Vito found them. He rambled on about the man Jasmine and Raab had left him with.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the enormous man.

"Shut up, Vito. I figured since neither of y'all guys spoke a word of English, you would get along fine," Jasmine said, smiling when Raab chuckled.

Eventually, after much confused searching, Jasmine found the skate park where Bam was skating with Bob.

"Novie!" Jasmine said, excited to see her favorite friend.

He smiled up at her from his spot on the ground, "Hi Jazzybabe. Having fun with Raab?"

Jasmine sat on the ground next to him and nodded, "Yeah. Having fun skating?"

Novak shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. It's just so fucking hot, I'm burning up."

"Awh, you should've come to eat with Raaby and I. It was really cool in the restaurant," Jasmine said, her eyes unconsciously finding Raab.

Novak raised an eyebrow at his female friend, "Do I have some competition, Jazzy?"

"No!" Jasmine said, but she could feel her face warming as she blushed.

"Sure, sweetheart, whatever you say," Novak said, an evil glint in his eye.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Bam and saw that he and Vito were making a bet to see who could get to Cristo first.

Novak was listening as well, "I'm on Bam's team. There's no way he can lose."

Jasmine rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, because he'll cheat! I'm going with Vito, Glomb, and Rake."

"And Raab," Novak added with a smirk.

Jasmine punched Novak hard in his chest just when Raab came over. He raised an eyebrow at Novak who was groaning and massaging his chest, "Are you coming with us, Jazzy?"

Jasmine tried to hold in her grin, not wanting to give Novak something else to rub in her face, "Sure! But only if you give me a piggy back ride the whole way."

Raab smiled and bowed like a performer, "Yes ma'am."

Jasmine grinned at the camera, giggling, "Always such a gentleman!"

Raab chuckled and allowed the blonde girl to climb on his back.

"You're like a feather!" he said, jumping to emphasize her lack of weight.

Jasmine grimaced and readjusted herself, wrapping her arms loosely around Raab's shoulders and rested her cheek against his neck.

"You smell good, Raaby," she said, nestling her face against his shoulder.

"What do I smell like?" he asked, smiling.

"Like a boy."

"Is that good?"

Jasmine nodded, "It'd be weird if you smelt like a girl."

Raab chuckled, "Come on, let's get Vito's fat ass to Cristo."

"Lead the way," Jasmine said, beaming with happiness.


	21. Kisses and Kittens

Raab sighed as he stared out of the airplane's window, gazing at all of the city lights below. He felt Jasmine shift and repositioned her pillow in his lap. She couldn't sleep laying back in her seat, so Raab allowed her to lay on her side, her head in his lap.

He didn't mind at all, except for the fact that he really needed to use the bathroom. But he didn't want to wake up the sleeping girl, so he sucked it up, and started thinking about things that would distract him from his full bladder. Despite his best efforts, his mind strayed to the party they had attended last night.

Jasmine groaned, "Guys! We can't!" she said for the fifth time. She was trying to convince the guys to stay in the hotel for the night due to their early morning flight the next day, but she was quickly disregarded by Bam.

"Jasmine, it's our last night in Brazil. We're not gonna stay in a hotel, we're gonna go party it up!"

Jasmine grumbled, annoyed with the irresponsible boys.

"Come on, Jazzy, it'll be fun," Raab said, trying to convince her to come along. She finally agreed when Raab gave her his puppy eyes, and she tagged along despite her disapproval.

However, when they reached the bar, which was more of a club, Jasmine's attitude changed.

As soon as they walked into the building, Jasmine gasped and her face lit up. She grabbed Raab's arm, "I love this song! Dance with me?" she asked excitedly.

Raab has no idea what the song was because when a person lives in Castle Bam all one hears is HIM, Gwar, Turbonegro, The 69 Eyes, and Children of Bodem. Even though he had no idea what he was hearing, if dancing with her made her happy, he'd do it.

Just then, Raab realized he'd do just about anything if it would make Jasmine's eyes light up like that.

The song ended, and a new one started up. Jasmine frowned, "I don't know this song. Let's go get something to drink?"

Raab agreed, and throughout the night they would dance on and off, drinking in between songs.

Finally, Raab sat down, exhausted and out of breath.

"I need a rest," Raab told Jasmine, who grinned at him across the table.

"You were right, Raaby. I'm having a blast," she said, slurring a little. She was a little more than tipsy.

Raab smiled warmly, "I'm glad you're having a good time."

He looked around the club, "I wonder where the guys are.""

"Novak and Bam are probably trying to get girls, Dunn's probably drinking by himself in a corner, and Dico is probably following Rake around making fun of him," Jasmine said, giggling.

Raab chuckled, "Yeah, you're probably exactly right!"

"I have to pee," Jasmine told him, scooting out of the booth and heading to bathroom.

Raab got out of the booth, too, and went to the bar to get another drink.

He leaned against the bar, and saw his favorite blue eyed girl looking around for him. He waved her over, and offered her his drink.

She tried focusing on his cup and said, "Um...I think I've had enough."

Raab gave her a cheesy smile and grabbed her hand and spun her around. He pulled her back into his chest and he rested his head on her shoulder.

She giggled, "What are you doing?"

"I really like you, Jazzy," Raab said, ignoring her question

Jasmine smiled and moved around to kiss Raab, "I really like you, too, Raaby,"

Raab was brought out of his thoughts when the pilot came on over the intercom to announce that they were close to reaching the airport. Raab looked down at the girl in his lap and sighed.

Unfortunately for him, Jasmine could remember nothing from the night before except for dancing. Raab now had no idea if the pretty blonde girl felt the same way about him.

-|=|-

Jasmine groaned as she lugged her luggage into the house. She felt beyond jet lagged despite sleeping a majority of the flight.

Bam came in through the kitchen, looking worried, "Has anyone seen my dog?"

Jasmine cocked an eye brow, "You have a dog?"

Raab rolled his eyes, "The poor thing probably got picked up by the pound because you never bought him a collar."

"Oh yeah..." Bam said, making a face, "Let's go check the pound then."

"Pass," Dunn said.

"Fuck you, Dunn," Bam said, throwing a lamp at him.

In the end, Dico, Jasmine, and Raab were the only ones to tag along with Bam to the pound.

"I'm gonna cry," Jasmine whispered to Raab as they walked toward the building containing the animals.

Raab gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"It probably wasn't the best idea for me to come. I love animals so much. I'm gonna want to take all of them home," she said, distressed.

Raab took her hand in his and gave her a smile, "I can probably convince Bam to let you get something."

Jasmine's eyes lit up again, "Really?"

"I can try," he said.

While Bam was talking to the worker about getting his dog back, Jasmine made her way to the kittens.

"Oooh, look at them!" she squealed.

As Raab watched her pet all the kittens and squeal over them, he couldn't help but grin with her. He'd never seen her so happy.

"Which one is your favorite?" he asked her.

He instantly regretted asking because her huge smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"I'm not sure," she pouted, "I can't get them all, can I?"

Raab chuckled, "Afraid not, babe."

Jasmine sighed, "Well...I really like this one. It's super cute and sweet."

She was motioning towards a kitten that was on it's hind legs, mewing at Jasmine for more attention.

Jasmine smiled, "Yes, you're a real cutie, aren't you?"

The kitten was fluffy and white, except for it's ears, paws, and nose which were all a light gray. It had short little legs and a big tummy that touched the ground.

Raab grinned, "Awh, it's eyes match yours."

Jasmine giggled, "That means we're meant to be, pretty kitty," she said, petting it through the cage bars.

Raab left Jasmine baby talking the kitten and went to ask Bam if she could bring it home.

Bam shrugged, "I don't give a shit."

Jasmine overheard and squealed excitedly, "You're coming home with me, sweetie," she told the cat.

Jasmine adopted the kitten, and the worker told her it was a boy that didn't have a name so she could name him.

After Bam got his dog, they left the pound. Bam drove with his dog in the passenger seat and Jasmine and her kitten and Raab were in the back seat, and Dico rode on top of the roof.

They stopped at the store to buy the animals collars, and then they headed home.

"What are you gonna name him?" Raab asked.

Jasmine smiled down affectionately at the kitten asleep in her arms, "I'm not really sure yet. I'll think of something eventually."

Raab laughed, "You already love him, don't you?"

Jasmine giggled, "Yeah, I do. He's my baby now," she said kissing her kitten on the head.

Raab ruffled Jasmine's hair and gave her a huge grin, "I don't think he could've asked for a better mom, babe."

She shook her head, trying to fix her hair and then returned Raab's smile, "Oh, Raaby. You're such a sweetheart."

Jasmine stood on her tippy toes to kiss Raab on his cheek. She smiled at him again and went to her room.

Raab sighed and watched her leave, feeling confused. He would have never believed that one day, he would be jealous of a kitten.


	22. New Friends and Hurt Feelings

It was midday, and Chris Raab was literally radiating with jealousy. Bam had thrown a small scale barbecue in his back yard. The whole crew was there, along with a few skaters Bam was friendly with. Bam had also invited 'nice girls' to appease Don Vito. Two of these girls was sitting in the semi circle of chairs that consisted of Raab, Novak, and Rake. Novak was laying his game down on one of the girls, and Rake was attempting to do the same with the other, but she was more interested in Raab.

"So, do you, like, like redheads?" the girl asked, twirling her fiery hair with her finger.

"I prefer blondes," he answered, not evening looking at the girl. He was looking over the girl's shoulder, watching Tim O'Connor trying to teach Jasmine how to skateboard. Earlier that day, when sitting in Raab's lap, she had admitted to Bam that when they met at the skate park, she was trying to teach herself how to skate, but was having trouble.

Tim jumped at the opportunity to teach the captivating blonde girl how to skate. Raab grew tired of Tim flirting with her, and left to hang out with someone else. But even now, his eyes were on the girl who was on the bottom of the skate ramp, laughing her ass off at the fall she just took. Tim was laughing above her, holding out his hand to pull her up. Raab scowled as she hopped up, and followed Tim back up to the top of the ramp.

"What's it like being on, like...TV?"

Raab's attention was brought back to the girl in front of him, who was batting her eyelashes at him and giving him a sexy smirk.

Raab blinked, "I don't watch the show, I don't know."

The girl gave him a huge smile, "Do you ever get recognized on the streets?"

"No," he said, wishing the girl would go away.

The girl gave him a confused look. She was beginning to get huffy. She wasn't getting the full attention of the boy, and decided to stop playing coy.

"So..." she started, "Would you like to show me your room?"

Raab raised an eyebrow at this question, "Why would I do that?"

The ginger girl's face flashed with anger, "Because I want to have sex with you!"

Novak and the girl he was with pulled out of their make out session to stare at the two.

"Oh." Raab said, his eyes flashing to the blonde girl laughing as she high-fived a skating Tim and back to the girl in front of him, "No thanks."

The girl stood up, furious, "Fine! Screw you!" she turned to her friend, "Jessie, we're leaving!"

Her friend stood up, but Novak grabbed her wrist.

"Sweetheart, don't go. Raaby here is just playing hard to get," Novak said, throwing a glare at Raab,

"Aren't you, Raab?"

Raab rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not. I'm not interested, okay?"

The redhead girl made a shrill incoherent noise, and grabbed her friends hand and stormed out of the backyard.

Novak watched the girls leave, clearly disappointed. He turned on Raab, ready to kick his ass, "What the fuck, man?"

Raab rolled his eyes once more, "Calm the hell down, Novak. You can go to the bar and pick up another stupid broad, okay? Leave me the fuck alone."

Novak was still agitated, but he sat down and lifted an eyebrow at his annoyed friend.

"What's wrong, dude? You've never turned down a chance to bang the friend for me," Novak said, confused.

Raab sighed, and nodded in the direction of the ramp where Jasmine and Tim were looking at her elbow to see if she had bruised it badly.

Novak understood, "Ah, shit, dude, I should've noticed."

Raab shrugged, "It's whatever. It's just...I've never been jealous until she came along."

"Never?" Novak asked, surprised.

"Never," Raab said, sighing.

He got up and stretched his arms above him, "I'll be in my room being miserable if you need me."

Novak gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, and watched Raab walk back inside. Novak shook head, pitying the poor guy.

He looked across the lawn and saw that Vito was licking whipped cream off of one of his nice girls, while the other was keeping her distance from the creepy man.

Novak smiled to himself, deciding to be selfless and help out his miserable friend. He got up and made his way over to the bored girl.

"Hey babe."

She looked up, "Yes?"

Novak sat down beside her, "You're looking a bit bored. Wanna do me a favor?"

She raised her eyebrow, "I've heard of you. I don't want any diseases, so no."

Novak rolled his eyes and sighed, "No. Not me. You know Raab?"

Her eyes sparked with interest, "The blonde guy with the hat?"

Novak nodded, "Yeah, that's him. Any chance you'd be willing to go cheer him up? If you know what I mean," Novak added with a wink.

The girl nodded frantically, and jumped out of her seat after Novak gave her directions to Raab's room.

Novak watched her go with an immense feeling of self satisfaction.

-|=|-

Jasmine laid in the grass, exhausted.

"Had enough?" Tim asked, standing above her.

She nodded, laughing, "Yeah, I think I'm good for today. I don't think my elbow can take anymore."

Tim sat down next to her, smiling, "I had a lot of fun, even if I was unsuccessful."

Jasmine laughed, shaking her head, "It's not you. I'm hopeless."

Tim smiled, but suddenly the atmosphere changed, "Um...Do you think, maybe...We could do it again sometime?"

Jasmine noticed his demeanor change, and suddenly grew uncomfortable, "Um, as friends?"

Tim's expression flashed with disappointment, "Why just friends?"

Jasmine's brow furrowed, "Well...I haven't quite worked out my feelings for someone yet..."

"Who?" Tim asked, confused.

Jasmine smiled, "That's none of your business! But I hope we can still be friends?"

Tim sighed, "You know how many times I've heard that?" he said, giving her a weak smile.

Jasmine frowned, guilty, "Oh, Timmy. I know we just met today, but I already know you're a great guy. Just not the guy for me. But you'll find a girl just as great as you, someday, I promise."

Tim seemed cheered up by this prospect of this, and nodded, "Okay, I'll leave you to figure out how you feel about your special someone," he said, getting up from the ground.

"Thanks for trying to teach me, Tim," she said, waving goodbye to her new friend.

Jasmine laid back on the grass, smiling as she felt her chest grow warm as she thought about her special someone. Her happiness was interrupted when she realized that she had barley talked to him that day. She decided to go inside and check on her kitten and then stop and visit Raab in his room.

Jasmine held her cute kitten in one arm, while she knocked on Raab's door. She received no answer so she assumed maybe he was taking a short nap. She smiled down at her kitten, "Lets go wake Raaby up from his cat nap, baby."

Her cat mewed at her as Jasmine cracked the door and peeked through to check on him.

Her stomach fell somewhere near her ankles and her throat was suddenly constricted.

Raab was shirtless with some random girl in her lingerie on top of him. They were kissing and groping feverishly, moaning all the while.

Jasmine closed the door quietly, swallowing hard. As she walked slowly to her room, she let out chocked gasps. Her throat was tight as she tried her best to stop her whimpering.  
She reached her room and sat on her bed and gazed at her kitten asleep in her arms. She sniffled and nuzzled her face into the top of his head. He lifted his head and turned to look at her through bleary eyes. He purred loudly and licked her tear stained cheek.

Jasmine gave her kitten a sad smile.

"I guess it's just you and me now, Captain..."


	23. Rebellious Princess Trope

"I swear to God, if Mario uses the blue shell on me one more time, that douche is gonna die."

Jasmine looked up from her laptop and saw her shaggy haired friend leaning to the left with a control in his hands as Yoshi went around the corner of the track.

Jasmine laughed at Tim's intense expression, "How long have you been playing Mario Kart?"

"How long have you been writing that history paper?" he retorted.

She frowned and looked back at her laptop screen. She was suppose to be writing about the French and Indian War, but her mind was foggy from staying up most of the night with Tim. She sighed and closed her laptop, and laid her head down on it.

"You gonnna be okay?" Tim asked, chancing a glance away from the race track.

"Yeah," Jasmine said, "just bummed still, I guess."

Tim nodded, but said nothing.

It had been almost two weeks since Jasmine saw Raab with that girl in his room. Afterwards, she felt like she had no one to talk to. Jade had recently been promoted at the fashion company she worked for and was currently designing a fall line. Alex was busy with work and school. Bam and Novak were filming episodes for Bam's radio show and were drunk a vast majority of the time.

So Jasmine started texting Tim which led to hanging out which led to him pretty much living in her room. She had eventually opened up to him about Raab and how disappointed she was after she saw Raab with the girl. Tim had started referring to the event as The Saddening, referring to just how upset Jasmine was about it all.

"I just, you know, I really thought maybe he was starting to like me too, you know?" she said for probably the 80th time. Tim nodded and sat the controller down, having crossed the finish line.

"I know, Jazz, I do. But, as I have asked a million times, why don't you talk to him about it?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay. What am I suppose to say? 'Raab, I'm very upset at you for making out with some girl, when you should have been making out with me, which you should have just known because you have mind reading powers'."

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know how you think situation could get better without talking to him. It's not like avoiding him completely isn't totally weirding him out."

Jasmine nodded and hid her face in her hands. She hadn't spoken to Raab since the incident, only a few awkward heys and hellos. Jasmine led her head fall hard on her laptop with a grunt. She felt like she was in high school again. And like high school, she had no idea what to do in a difficult situation.

-|=|-

On the other side of the house, outside by the pool, Raab was sitting in a lounge chair beside Dunn, who was chatting constantly about some engine in some car he was building. Raab was barley listening, his phone in his hands. For the past couple of days, he had been considering just texting Jasmine because he couldn't get her away from Tim long enough to figure out why she was being so weird. But he was afraid of coming off as attached and clingy.

Raab looked up when he heard screaming and hollering coming from the house. He glanced at Dunn, who was getting up to go investigate. Raab sighed and followed, not really in the mood for any pranks.

When they reached the living room, they came upon the scene of Bam being held down by Johnny Knoxville, who was holding a giant yellow boa right above Bam's chest. Bam was still as a statue, but it was easy to see all he wanted to do was kick out at Johnny and run. Raab looked up as Jasmine and Tim came down the stairs. They stood by Raab and Dunn, watching the scene unfold.

"Holy shit, that's Johnny Knoxville," Jasmine whispered to Tim. Tim laughed and nodded, having met him before. Jasmine fiddled with her hair and brushed down her tank top and shorts. Raab raised an eyebrow in confusion as she said, "Oh my gosh, he's so beautiful. Do I look okay?"  
The question was directed at Tim but he was cracking up at the screaming Bam.

"You look beautiful," Raab said, jealousy turning his chest into a tight stone. Jasmine eyes met his for the first time in weeks and she blushed red. She averted her eyes again, "Thanks-uh-Raab. Just a silly celebrity crush, you know?" she managed to get out, her throat tightening as she imagined what else Raab and that girl had done after she had shut the door.

They turned their attention back to Bam and Johnny. Dunn now had the boa constrictor around his neck and shoulder, while Johnny was helping Bam up off the floor.

"Fuck, I need a drink now," Bam said, obviously flustered.

They all followed Bam to the pirate bar, cracking open beers as Johnny explained why he was in town.

Eventually, Bam introduced Jasmine, "Johnny this is Jasmine, Jasmine this is Johnny."

"Ohmygosh, I know. It's so nice to meet you Johnny," Jasmine rushed out, her face reddening.

Knoxville smiled widely and inclined his head, "Nice to meet you to, my dear," he said in his husky Southern voice.

Bam cracked up laughing, "You didn't get all star struck when you met us!" he said unceasingly.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at him, "Well, yeah, you're just some pro skater. This is Johnny Knoxville."

They eventually all retired to the backyard. Phil was grilling some hotdogs for everyone and April was setting up the plates and cups on the table.

"Don't forget the mustard, Ape, you know I hate ketchup," Bam demanded.

Jasmine squinted at him for a moment, thinking.

"What?" he asked, noticing her gaze.

"I don't know, I just think it's weird you don't call your parents mom and dad," she said, "I haven't seen my parents in years, but I would still call them mom and dad."

Bam cocked an eyebrow, intrigued, "You haven't seen your parents in years?"

Jasmine pursed her lips, suddenly regretting everything she said, "No, I haven't."

"Can I ask why?" Bam asked.

April hit him on the side of the head with a paper plate, "Bam! Don't be rude!"

Jasmine laughed, "It's alright, April. I guess you guys don't really know too much about me, huh?"

Raab looked over, unable to pretend like he wasn't listening anymore. She had everyone's attention.

"Well," Glomb said, waving a hand at her, "Go ahead."

She bit her lip and sat up a little straighter, "Well...I was born and grew up in Houston, Texas-"

"What?" Dico asked, "Where's your Southern accent?"

"She does say y'all occasionally," Tim added before Jasmine could reply.

She ignored them and continued, "Anyway. My dad was the president of this bank, I honestly have no idea what he did, but he sure did make a lot of money. My mom was a stay at home mom. She did the high society committees, all that jazz. And I was there disappointment," she said finally, feeling as if that was enough story telling.

All eyes were on her, and she pressed her lips together unhappily when Bam prompted her to continue.

"Well, you know rich people. All they do is networking and go to huge parties for people they don't like. And growing up I was forced into dresses and forced to dance with boys I didn't know, and I just hated all of it. All the white lace and the maids and the chefs. I would go over to my friends house, and her parents would cook dinner together and they would take turns telling each other about their day. I wasn't suppose to talk at the dinner table unless spoken to. I eventually fell into what is referred to as the Rebellious Princess Trope," she said, laughing. The guys all raised their eyebrows at her, confused. She grumbled, her joke going over their head.

"You know, Princess, because I had everything I wanted or needed? Rebellious because I didn't want it?"

"Oh," Bam said, his eyebrows furrowed, "You didn't like being rich?"

Jasmine shook her head, "That's not what I mean. I mean, if I needed money for school or books, my parents would cover it. But if I wanted money for a concert or to go somewhere with a friend, I wasn't allowed to have it because I was a young lady and young ladies should devote their time to studying and trying to meet people to make it in the business world, or at least to educate myself because 'no man wants a unintelligent wife,' as my parents use to say."

Dunn nodded, understanding, "Yeah, that really sounds like it blows."

"So what happened? You like, ran away?" Bam asked.

Jasmine shrugged, "Kind of, yeah. I had been telling them for ages that if they didn't give me some freedom or a little space, I was going to do everything I could to go live with my Aunt Helen, the aunt that lives here."

"So you ran away?!" April asked, astounded.

"It's not like they didn't know where I went," Jasmine tried to explain, "It all happened on my 17th birthday. You know how most girls have Sweet Sixteen parties?"

Everyone nodded, enamored with the thought of Jasmine running away from home.

"Well, in the high class world, they're called debuts. They can happen anywhere between the age of 16 to 18. It pretty much just means, 'Hey, here's my daughter. Come tell me why you think you should be the one she's forced to marry.'"

"What?" Raab interrupted, "They were going to force you to marry someone?"

Jasmine met his eyes uncertainly again, "Well, no one can force you to marry someone. They just held things over my head, like who would pay for my education or how would I manage to get to Aunt Helen or how I would handle being penniless if I left them."

"But you left anyway?" Bam asked.

"Obviously," Jasmine said, laughing, "The night of my debut was the night I ran away. I had been planning for months. I had this beat up old car I had got for really cheap from a friend. I had all my clothes packed up and all the money I had saved up from my job as a waitress. I left the dress I was suppose to wear that night on my bed, hoping they would understand that their life was just not the life for me. I want to make my own fortune, you know? And it doesn't have to be a fortune of a money, friends are just as good, too," she said, smiling at the people surrounding her.

"That's really nice, Jasmine," April said, her eyes teary, "Do you miss them?"

Jasmine nodded thoughtfully for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I do. But I think I miss the idea of them more than anything. Like what we could have been as a family. My parents never came to my plays or my dance recitals...They were very involved with themselves and I felt like I was just this thing, barley even a person, just another pretty object in their life that was suppose to be shown off and then put away..."

Jasmine stopped, her throat tightening. She had only told her aunt, Jade, and Alex this story before. Now she was telling it to a whole group of people.

Raab felt his chest tighten when he saw Jasmine's eyes gloss over. He cleared his throat, and reached over Dunn to put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, could you come look over my British Literature paper for me?"

Jasmine frowned, taken aback by the random question, "Uh, sure. Now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Raab said, scooting back from the table, "We'll come back and eat."

"Okay. Be right back, guys," she said, leaving behind a quiet group of guys.

As Jasmine and Raab left, Bam turned to his mother and smiled lightly, "Thanks for being awesome, mom." April's eyes got watery again and she grabbed Bam into a bear hug.

In the house, Jasmine reached Raab's room and stood awkwardly. He frowned, "Uh, you can sit on the bed," he gestured.

Jasmine saw flashes of the girl with short brown hair on top of Raab. She shook her head and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Do you really want me to look at your paper?" she asked.

Raab bit his lip and shook his head, "No, but you looked like you needed to be rescued."

Jasmine frowned, "No, I think I'm okay," she said, starting to turn around to leave.

"Jasmine, please-wait," Raab said desperately.


End file.
